Entender
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Siempre oímos a quienes nos rodean pero ¿los escuchamos?, vemos pero ¿observamos?, en fin, tú me dirás ¿cuál es la diferencia? Sin embargo, si yo te dijera que no es lo mismo, que cuando te dejas llevar las cosas se distorsionan y puedes cometer el peor error de tu vida ¿opinarías lo mismo? Un pequeño entremés, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

 _Entender_

 _Una acción que requiere observar y escuchar atentamente tu entorno para comprenderlo._

 _Sentimientos_

 _Te hacen humano, te hacen fuerte pero a la ves débil, vulnerable cuando te dejas llevar por ellos._

 _Ahora dime..._

 _¿Qué sucede con el entendimiento cuando te dejas llevar por los sentimientos?..._

 _¿Qué provoca?..._

 _Tú y yo lo sabemos, lo hemos vivido, desde que éramos niños, incluso hasta el fin de nuestra existencia._

 _Pero ahora solo podrás ser un testigo, sin voz, sin voto..._

 _¿Lo has entendido?..._

* * *

Venganza

Eso era

No sabían por qué pero al parecer se habían levantado como objetivos aquella semana.

 **Lunes**

-Mikey, Rapha, Donnie, dejen de ver la televisión, vamos a entrenar

-No Leo, ya se acaba el capítulo

-Eso me dijeron hace treinta minutos

-Pues te aguantas, temerario líder –los tres se rieron para disgusto del mayor

-Están en comerciales, vamos por algo de comer

-Estoy de acuerdo con el enano, quiero un refresco

Los tres fueron despreocupadamente a la cocina, sin importarles el ceño fruncido que tenía su hermano mayor.

Cinco minutos

Eso fue lo que basto para que escucharan vidrios romperse junto a un grito de molestia, al volver a la sala, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver la pantalla de televisión atravesada por una de las repisas de madera, pero lo que más lo exaltaba es que el que sostenía la tabla con el ceño aún más fruncido era Leonardo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Yo…

-¡Hiciste esto solo porque no fuimos a un entrenamiento!

-Donnie yo…

-¡Ya no podré jugar videojuegos!

-Mikey, lo…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –se oyó la voz enojada de su padre y sensei al interrumpir su meditación con gritos

-¡Sensei, Leonardo rompió la televisión!

-¿Leonardo? –Splinter tampoco pudo evitar estar anonadado por la escena, pero debía haber una explicación lógica- Hijo, ¿qué sucedió?

El susodicho se mordió el labio, pensando detenidamente en su respuesta.

-Fui yo sensei, lo lamento

-¡Con un lo siento, no solucionas nada, Bobonardo!

-¡Raphael ya basta! Vayan a entrenar, Leonardo ven conmigo para decirte tu castigo

-Hai sensei…

 **Martes**

Raphael estaba sentado en el borde de una azotea junto a su mejor amigo, Casey, el cual solo escuchaba las maldiciones hacia su hermano mayor.

-Tranquilízate Rapha, seguramente lo hizo por algo, Leo no es de los que actúan sin pensar

-¡Se le subió el liderazgo a la cabeza y ahora se cree con el poder de hacer lo que se le dé la gana!

-Ese ¿no eres tú?

-¡Y todo por el estúpido entrenamiento! –siguió despotricando mientras ignoraba olímpicamente al pelinegro

-April ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito? –pidió rogando al cielo, vio su reloj y casi pega un grito del susto- Lo siento cabeza de lagartija, me tengo que ir –saltó por una de las escaleras para correr rápidamente

-¡Como que lagartija, estropajo andante! –ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo decidió volver a casa, primero liberaría tensiones con su saco de boxeo y luego tomaría una ducha.

Abrió la puerta del dojo y una ira asesina lo invadió, entre todo el regadero de arena, estaba su hermano mayor con tijeras en mano junto a su saco de boxeo.

-Rapha yo…

-¡TE MATARÉ!

Alcanzó a darle un puñetazo antes de sentir unas manos peludas que lo detenían.

-¡Suélteme sensei! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-¡Te odio Leonardo! ¡TE ODIO! –se soltó del agarre de su padre y salió de la guarida dando un portazo

 **Miércoles**

-¿Por qué crees que Leo se esté comportando así?

-No lo sé Mikey, pero parece que se estuviera vengando

-¿Crees que haga lo mismo con nosotros?

-No Mikey, o al menos no contigo, eres su consentido

-Es verdad

De pronto escucharon algo pesado chocar contra el suelo seguido del sonido de agua al caer, al salir del laboratorio los ojos de Miguel Ángel se abrieron con horror y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos.

-Leo… -alcanzó a murmurar el de morado

-No es lo que…

-¿Por…. qué? –susurró el menor- Yo… no hi…ce na…da ma….lo –dijo entre hipos mientras se abrazaba a su mayor inmediato

-Hermano, esta vez te pasaste

Leonardo traía un balde de agua en las manos pero su contenido estaba completamente derramado sobre la mesa en donde estaba la consola de videojuegos, los mandos y una caja de comics de edición limitada.

-Esperen yo…

-Vete Leonardo, ya causaste mucho daño

Raphael había oído la discusión y lo miraba enojado, el mayor frunció el ceño y fue a su habitación, para ellos fue como si a él no le importara y eso hizo llorar más intensamente al más pequeño.

-¡Lo odio! ¡TE ODIO LEONARDO!

Splinter no sabía lo que pasaba, repentinamente su hijo mayor se comportaba como nunca antes, debía hablar con él pero no era el momento, la tensión era demasiado fuerte y eso en lugar de ayudar, perjudicaría la charla.

 **Jueves**

Hamato Yoshi puso los últimos recuerdos de su esposa e hija en la repisa antes de ir a la cocina y prepararse una taza de té.

-Debería prepararle una a Leonardo, así podremos hablar más tranquilamente

Esperó unos minutos antes de apagar el fuego, vertió el agua en las tazas y luego las hojas de té verde.

-Primero dejaré esto antes de llamarlo

La bandeja se estrelló en el piso cuando ingresó a su cuarto, las tazas se rompieron y el líquido quedó esparcido por la duela, pero eso poco le importó a la rata.

-Miwa…

-Sensei no era mi…

-Vete a tu habitación Leonardo

-Sensei…

-¡A TU HABITACIÓN!

El joven salió sin mirarlo y a paso rápido, Splinter recogió las fotografías con cuidado mientras los separaba de los restos de vidrio, lamentablemente estaban cubiertas de cera, rápidamente las llevó con el más inteligente sus hijos y este al verlo agitado se preocupó.

-Sensei ¿qué le ocurre?

Le entregó las fotografías como si se tratase del objeto más frágil del mundo.

-¿Crees poder arreglarlas?

-Lo siento sensei, pero yo no puedo

Raphael y Miguel Ángel solo vieron salir a su padre cabizbajo del laboratorio y Splinter aunque no lo hubiese dicho en ese momento, desde lo más profundo de su alma y por primera vez, sintió odio por su hijo mayor.

 **Viernes**

Tanto el padre como los tres menores de la familia Hamato habían decidido salir de la guarida para tranquilizarse un poco y alejarse un tiempo del causante sus resientes tragedias, Donatello temía que su hermano mayor hubiese hecho algo en su laboratorio o a sus posesiones más preciadas pero no estaba preparado para la sorpresa que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

De hecho, ninguno lo estaba.

Su padre abrió la puerta y cuando llegaron a la sala de estar…

April estaba de espaldas muy quieta mientras su rostro era sostenido por las manos de Leonardo que estaba encorvada hacia ella, sus cuerpos muy cerca.

Se estaban besando.

-¡Leonardo! –reaccionó el de rojo separando a la pareja, April estaba sonrojada y su acompañante nervioso

-No es lo que….

-Cállate –Donatello mantenía la cabeza gacha

-Donnie no… -la pelirroja intento secundar a su amigo pero….

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO LEONARDO!

Corrió a su laboratorio seguido de los otros dos que cerraron la puerta.

-April temo que debe retirarse… -le dijo el maestro sobándose el puente de la nariz en un intento de controlarse

-S…sí adiós –la pobre chica salió corriendo sin querer enfrentarse a la ira del mutante mucho más alto que ella

Padre e hijo quedaron sumidos en un tenso silencio.

-Esto fue muy bajo Leonardo, me has decepcionado y a tus hermanos también, has roto todas las reglas sobre el honor que te he enseñado, en menos de una semana….

-Sensei déjeme….

-Debo retirarte el liderazgo de tus hermanos

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sensei!

Yoshi se fue en dirección al laboratorio dejando a un pálido y mudo Leonardo detrás de sí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Destructor ha reunido a una gran cantidad de ninjas en el tejado del Banco Central…

-Parece que también están los de la élite… -Miguel Ángel señaló al grupo en las cámaras de seguridad

-Debemos ir sensei –le dijo Raphael viéndolo con fiereza en sus ojos

-Está bien pero yo también iré, son demasiados para los cuatro –les indicó y sin perder tiempo salieron hacia el campo de batalla.

Leonardo les siguió siendo el único que presentía algo raro en esa situación.

* * *

-Señor, las tortugas van en camino –le informó uno de los ninjas por el comunicador al verlos pasar por el tejado

-¿Y la rata?

-También está con ellos

-Excelente

* * *

Destructor bajó el comunicador que tenía en la mano, aquellos cercanos a él lo oyeron reírse como si recordara un chiste personal.

Pero eso era imposible

-¿Señor?

-Apéguense al plan, hagan lo que hagan y sin importar qué suceda

-Sí, maestro

-No quiero errores

-Sí, amo

Oroku Saki sonrió detrás de la máscara, hoy era el día.

* * *

-La rata es un poco hipócrita

-Todos cometemos ese error cuando estamos en ese estado y no por ello merecemos esa calificación, además, las circunstancias siempre deben tomarse en cuenta sino no puedes juzgar a alguien

-No lo entiendo, señora –una de las dos figuras que había visto todo detrás de un espejo regresó a ver a la otra

-¿El qué?, mi amigo

-¿Por qué justamente en esta pelea?, han tenido discusiones más fuertes que esas

-Lo sé

-Entonces ¿por qué? –ella le acarició la cabeza y este se dejaba hacer puesto que su toque siempre había sido reconfortante

-Porque, fue la que comenzó todo

-¿Con qué exactamente, señora?

-Lo entenderás pronto amigo mío

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Corto lo sé, queridos lectores con esto comienzo el entremés que les he prometido, ¿por qué antes de terminar el otro? Pues es simple, he terminado por fin los exámenes de grado, he finalizado oficialmente quinto curso y he salido victoriosa, pero lamentablemente al señor bloqueo mental se le ocurrió pasar a visitarme, y sé que esa historia merece un gran final, por lo que decidí publicar esto primero.**

 **Paneo meterme a talleres de artes marciales y violín puesto que paso como el gato, solo como y duermo, pero también me ha interesado el yoga y me gustaría saber su opinión y si en verdad relaja el alma y el cuerpo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: NO HAY ROMANCE**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

-Maestra, ¿lo hará ahora?

-No –la mujer continuó mirando el espejo- aún no es el momento

-Pero ¿no sería conveniente evitar todo desde el principio?

-Sí y no mi amigo, si interfiero ahora no tendré la posibilidad de realizar el escarmiento después, además es algo que deben solucionar por si mismos

-El futuro siempre cambia ¿no es verdad, señora?

-Lo es, el más mínimo detalle hace la diferencia –aseguró mientras lo veía a los ojos

-El efecto mariposa siempre ha sido una ley universal, pero por ahora…

-Lo único que podemos hacer es observar, mi buen amigo

Ambos volvieron la vista al espejo esperando en silencio mientras la batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

-Hamato Yoshi y sus… hijos –dijo con un tono burlón y despectivo

-Destructor ¿qué planeas esta vez? –Donatello comenzó a sentirse inseguro, había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba ni cinco

El mencionado continuó sonriendo, por la forma en que estaban ubicados sus contrincantes, podría deducir fácilmente que el primer paso de su plan estaba completo.

-Ninjas ataquen –fue su simple orden

Varios rodearon tanto al padre como a los tres menores, el genio no tardó en entender que los estaban distrayendo sino ¿para qué enviar a los peones y no a las fichas mayores?, trató de buscar a su familia pero la oleada de enemigos no se lo permitió.

-¡Llegó la caballería! –oyeron gritar a una voz familiar

Casey, April, Leatherhead e incluso Slash habían ido a ayudar, cuando Casey había visto las cámaras de seguridad de la guarida les había informado que sus amigos estaban en serios problemas.

-No contaba con esto –Oroku Saki no tenía idea de que hacer, tendría que apresurar las cosas; le hizo una señal a sus comandantes y estos asintieron antes de lanzarse en la lucha contra los dos mutantes recién llegados, dejando a los humanos para enfrentarlos con los ninjas

Cada quien estaba en su propia pelea, sin posibilidad de acercarse los unos a los otros para apoyarse, Splinter estaba con los cinco sentidos a flor de piel en caso de que su némesis quisiera atacarlo por la espalda. Destructor tenía otros planes, se acercó tranquilamente hacia su objetivo y con cada patada o puñetazo captaba completamente su atención para alejarlo lo más que pudiera antes de que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Una vez consideró que era el momento, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Te haré sufrir como nunca antes, jamás debiste haberte atravesado en mis planes, Leonardo

Un último golpe al joven quelonio y lo derribó, alzó su puño y al instante, todos sus lacayos tiraron bombas de humo desapareciendo en el acto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Miguel Ángel tan confundido como el resto

-Donnie… -April intentó nuevamente charlar con el de morado pero este solo la miró fríamente antes de retirarse seguido de dos de sus hermanos y su padre que agradeció la ayuda de sus amigos de una forma rápida y cortante

-Leo…

-Lo sé, gracias por todo, debo retirarme –hizo una leve reverencia de forma inconsciente y se alejó, perdiéndose entre las sombras de aquella noche

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –interrogó Leatherhead extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos- ¿Acaso pasó algo con Leonardo?

-En ese caso se lo tiene bien merecido –afirmó Slash como siempre del lado de Raphael

-No es eso, sino todo lo contrario, para ser sincera creo que todo lo que ha pasado esta semana ha iniciado una reacción en cadena –murmuró preocupada

-¿Por qué lo dices? –curiosamente los dos mutantes estaban tan interesados por la respuesta como Casey, algo estaba mal y no supieron qué era hasta que ella logró ponerlo en palabras

-No lo sé, solo… lo siento –la pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de apaciguar los horribles escalofríos que estaba sintiendo

Los cuatro se retiraron ensimismados en sus pensamientos; después de dejar a April en su casa, Jones chocó con una niña de cabello lila que ahora lo miraba enojada.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído Ángel

-Sí, se nota, por cierto mi abuela dice que vengas a cenar

-Ah claro

Ambos entraron en la casa en donde una anciana muy amable les sirvió la comida, tanto ella como su nieta se dieron cuenta de la preocupación del pelinegro así que decidieron hablar con él.

-Verán, es sobre mis amigos, esta semana han tenido muchos problemas, hoy hubo una pelea y desde ahí he sentido como si eso fuera solo el principio de algo muy malo

-Tal vez solo sea tu imaginación –intentó calmarlo la Ángel- ¿tú que dices, abuela?

-Puede ser pero, si tu presentimiento se hace realidad –le dio una sonrisa cálida pero ligeramente triste- deberán estar más unidos que nunca

* * *

Donatello ocultaba su cabeza entre sus manos, Miguel Ángel y Raphael trataban de reconfortarlo cada uno a su manera puesto que generalmente quien se encargaba de esta clase de asuntos era Leonardo.

Pero era precisamente el quien los había traicionado.

El genio no estaba triste, no lloraba, el solo se concentraba en ese sentimiento que con cada segundo se hacía más y más fuerte, recuerdos pasaban en su cabeza que incitaban a crecer a esa emoción de forma intensa, sin embargo él no hizo nada por detenerlos, su subconsciente le decía que era lo correcto y debía remediar la situación.

Sin saberlo, sus hermanos también eran presas del odio que sentían al igual que su padre mientras observaba las últimas memorias de su primera familia, arruinadas.

Cansados por todo el ajetreo que había ocurrido en un solo día, quisieron ir a dormir, ignorando las molestas órdenes, del que aún se creía líder, de hacerse un chequeo por las dudas, sacándole en cara que ya no tenía el derecho siquiera de dirigirles la palabra.

Curiosamente eso les hizo sentir mejor, incluso a Splinter.

Con esa sensación de satisfacción, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo recibidos con gran felicidad por esa profunda obscuridad.

* * *

-¿En dónde estoy?

Miguel Ángel caminaba sin rumbo, intentando encontrar un camino que lo llevase a algún lado. Comenzando a desesperarse, logró escuchar unos pasos apresurados detrás de sí y grande fue su sorpresa al verse a sí mismo cuando tenía cinco años.

-Hola, oye ¿podrías…

Por un momento la sangre se le congeló al sentir como lo atravesaba sin inmutarse por lo dicho, sin perder tiempo se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo porque ¿a algún lugar tenía que llegar, no?

-¡Espera!

Al girar la cabeza visualizó a Raphael que también iba siguiendo a su ¿yo pequeño?, aún no sabía cómo llamarlos pero al menos se alegraba de que gracias a ellos pudo reunirse con el temperamental de Rapha.

-Esto no es lógico –Donnie caminaba con paciencia al igual que su alter ego de seis años- Debemos estar soñando –les indicó uniéndose al grupo, todos curiosos por la felicidad que rebosaba en los niños tortuga

-Es posible Donatello –Hamato Yoshi apareció ante ellos detrás de una versión más joven de sí mismo, que caminaba con eterna paciencia y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- Quizás estemos en un sueño compartido

Una puerta apareció ante ellos, decidieron entrar después de que sus otros yo lo hicieran, estaban en la guarida, o más bien en una adaptación más antigua, en medio de la sala estaba el cuarto pequeño quelonio que faltaba en el cuadro, tanto los tres tortuguitas como la rata se acercaron y lo abrazaron.

-Es curioso como las cosas pueden cambiar en un momento ¿no les parce?

Aquella voz masculina los sobresaltó de sobremanera, buscaron en todos lados pero no veían nada, sus alter ego permanecían ajenos a ella, hablaban entre sí como no queriendo soltar al de añil que los escuchaba algo sonrojado.

-Los momentos felices pueden esfumarse tan rápido

Los cuatro regresaron a ver a la cocina, desde la cual un joven pelinegro observaba la escena con ojos fríos y calculadores, para luego verlos directamente y sonreírles con burla por sus caras atónitas.

-Tan rápido que nunca te das cuenta –levantó su mano y con un chasquido todo se disolvió como polvo en un viento inexistente mientras ellos sentían su cuerpo caer al vacío

Y esa risa cruel era su única compañía.

* * *

-Buen trabajo, mi amigo –lo felicitó ni bien lo sintió llegar

-No es nada comparado con lo que hará usted, maestra –ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa cálida

-Espero que esto funcione –murmuró mirando al espejo con angustia grabada en sus facciones

-Lo hará, ahora ¿podría regresarme a mi forma original antes de que lleguen aquí?

-Por supuesto –un movimiento de sus manos y en lugar de un humano había un imponente dragón

-Sigo sin entender ¿por qué él?

-Ya te lo dije, no fui yo, fue él quien me encontró

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores como han estado, perdón por el retraso y encima por el capítulo corto pero es necesario en el próximo comienza lo bueno jejeje, gracias por todos sus consejos, me han ayudado mucho.**

 **Ps: Este entremés será de la misma temática que el de las Nornas pero un poco más fuerte y con dos OC diferentes, uno de ellos tendrá mi nombre (seudónimo) y espero que no les moleste, es un pequeño gustito que me doy, sé que parecerá egocéntrico y espero me perdonen sin embargo el personaje solo tendrá mi nombre, su personalidad no es la mía (bueno solo un poquito ;))**

 **Quiero agradecer y enviar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Te entiendo, cuando yo lo soñé me sentí igual, la verdad ni yo me entiendo, amo a Leonardo con el alma pero me gusta verlo sufrir porque yo sufro también y luego los demás se dan cuenta de lo que tienen, creo que soy sadomasoquista jejeje gracias por el consejo esa técnica siempre funciona, espero te haya gustado el cap aunque este corto)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (De todo lo que mencionaste, solo una encaja en todo el lio que tengo planeado pero no te lo digo porque tú eres muy buena detective y no planeo revelarte todo antes de tiempo, espero no haberte decepcionado a pesar de que está corto el cap)**

 **-Blue Penguin9 (Tienes buena intuición jejeje soy un ser muy, muy cruel jejejeje gracias por el consejo me ayudaste mucho al contarme tu experiencia, necesito concentrarme mucho este año, en fin espero que te haya gustado el pequeño cap de hoy)**

 **-natis tmnt (De seguro tienes unos bellos ojitos, en parte hubo cierto evento que causó algo en esta historia y lo revelaré más adelante, la historia no es muy larga así que estaremos bien, muchas gracias a ti y a tu amiga por decirme esos detalles, espero no decepcionarte hoy)**

 **-AKIANE (Bueno como te dije soy un ser maligno salido del averno jejeje en esta historia cuentan mucho los sentimientos y el autocontrol, gracias por el consejo me sirvió mucho para escoger mi arte marcial y estoy contenta con eso, es corto pero espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Ps: Ogima es de Yunuen (mis mas sinceras disculpas, n lo sabía hasta ahora)**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

-Recuerde su papel, señora –el dragón se dio media vuelta

-¿Te irás, Zen?

-Lo mantendré vigilado mientras usted esté aquí, el tiempo seguirá transcurriendo y no sé hasta qué punto

-Gracias, amigo mío

-De nada, pero espero que después de esto me explique mejor el por qué precisamente fue él

-Lo haré, te lo prometo –miró nuevamente hacia el espejo- Ya es hora

-Entonces me marcho –dicho eso se retiró justo antes de que se oyera cuatro pesos chocar contra el piso

* * *

-¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!

-No es como si hubiera gran cosa en ella, Mikey –murmuró molesto Raphael quitándoselo de encima

-¿En dónde estamos? –el cielo estaba completamente nublado, el suelo árido y cualquier tipo de vegetación seca y muerta

-Creo que ya he estado aquí antes –murmuró Splinter con los pelos algo erizados

-Que buena memoria tiene, Hamato Yoshi

Splinter reconoció esa fría y neutral voz al instante, sus hijos se pusieron en guardia después de ver, por primera vez en sus vidas, el miedo en los ojos de la rata. Quien sea que les hubiera hablado, no era precisamente un amigo.

-Bajen sus armas –alcanzó a decir recuperándose del susto- Hijos míos, no es prudente provocarla

-Pero sensei… -Raphael le indico a su hermano inmediato que callara, alguien se estaba acercando a ellos

El sonido de algo metálico junto a unos pasos, desesperantemente tranquilos, retumbaban en el lugar. Siendo el más sensitivo de los cuatro, Miguel Ángel comenzó a sudar debido a los repentinos nervios provocados por el aura que cargaba el ser que se dirigía a ellos, era imponente, fría, cruel pero había algo más que no supo definir.

-Es mujer –alertó Donatello observando bien la silueta entre la bruma

Raphael estaba con los cinco sentidos a flor de piel, esa cosa no era segura, sus instintos le gritaban atacar de una buena vez sin embargo debía mantener la cabeza fría como solía decir el infeliz de su hermano mayor.

Yoshi, al igual que sus hijos, no ocultó su expresión de estupefacción al verla, hace muchos años que la había conocido y no la recordaba del todo.

Frente a ellos estaba una mujer cuya apariencia rozaba los treinta años, piel blanca cual porcelana, cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, llevaba un vestido tan rojo como la sangre ceñido en el torso y suelto de cintura para abajo, detrás de ella una larga capa negra con capucha, y fuertemente agarrada en su mano derecha, una guadaña que le llegaba por encima de la cabeza.

Más nada de eso se comparaba con esos ojos dorados llenos de infinita sabiduría pero, a la vez, tan fríos y despiadados que le desgarrarían el alma a cualquiera.

-Eiko-sama… –susurró Splinter tragando grueso

-Un placer verte Hamato-san –su saludo era seguro y sin emoción- A ustedes también jóvenes guerreros –inconscientemente, las tortugas hicieron una leve reverencia- Ahora, síganme por favor, no poseemos de mucho tiempo –les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sintiendo los pasos detrás de ella

-Sensei ¿Quién es? –susurró Donnie a una distancia prudente de la mujer

-Eiko-sama es la guardiana de las puertas que separan el mundo mortal del cielo y del infierno, siempre caminando en el limbo para juzgar a las almas que ahí se encuentren, es fría y cruel, nadie la ha vencido en toda la existencia y por ello no es recomendable apelar a su ira

-Hemos llegado

En medio de todo el paisaje había un enorme espejo que no reflejaba nada.

-¿Pueden oír? –preguntó de repente

-¿Qué?

-¿Pueden oír?

-¿Eh?, sí

-¿Pueden ver?

-Sí

-¿Saben escuchar?

-Ya le dijimos que sí, señora –Rapahel estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-¿Saben observar?

-Sí –Donatello tenía el presentimiento de que eran preguntas trampa

-¿Por qué nos pregunta dos veces? ¿No es lo mismo oír que escuchar?

-No Miguel Ángel, oír es…

-¿Qué es entender? –le interrumpió la guardiana

-Es la acción cognitiva que resulta de observar y escuchar atentamente el entorno para comprenderlo –respondió sin poder evitarlo el genio

-¿Nos trajo aquí solo para preguntarnos eso? ¿Acaso no tiene un diccionario o algo así?

-¡Raphael! ¡No seas irrespetuoso!

-Les sugiero ver el espejo el tiempo que estén aquí –dio un golpe al suelo con la guadaña y se alejó de ellos ignorando lo dicho por el temperamental- podrían encontrar algo interesante –subió unas gradas y tomo asiento como quien va a ver la televisión

Las siluetas comenzaron a tomar forma, dando paso a su hogar hace ocho años.

* * *

 _Una pequeña tortuga cubierta con una manta y un cubre bocas, hacía malabares por llevar una charola con cuatro platos de comida hacia uno de los cuartos._

 _-¡Hora de comer!_

 _-Leo, no tengo ganas –un Raphael de siete años se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza_

 _-Tienen que hacerlo Rapha o no se recuperaran de la… ¿Nemu…nía? ¿Nemo…ría?_

 _-Neumonía Leo –corrigió Donnie tomando el plato sin rechistar_

 _-¿Y papá?_

 _-Él está mejor Mikey, tanto el como ustedes ya no tienen tanta fiebre pero deben seguir tomando la medicina_

 _-¿Por qué rayos traes esa máscara?_

 _-Tu lenguaje Rapha –le regañó dándole el plato- Es para no contagiarme_

 _-Delicado –se mofó el temperamental_

 _-Después de comer deben tomar una cucharada de la penicilina_

 _-¡Si ya sabemos! ¡Ahora vete o te vamos a "contagiar"!_

 _Leonardo solo suspiró antes de retirarse con el último plato hacia la habitación de su padre._

* * *

-Así que Sin Miedo desde niño era delicadito –se burló el de rojo

-No lo sé Rapha, algo no me cuadra –anunció Donnie siendo escuchado por la mujer- Está pálido y tiembla un poco, algo no está bien

-Es verdad, yo recuerdo que una cosa pasó esa vez que nos enfermamos ¿verdad, sensei?

-Pues yo estaba muy enfermo en ese entonces, no lo recuerdo bien Miguel Ángel –Splinter presagiaba que lo siguiente no iba a ser precisamente bueno

* * *

 _-Padre, he traído su comida_

 _-Gracias Leonardo –la rata se levantó un poco- Hijo ¿por qué usas ese cubre bocas?_

 _-Es que no quiero contagiarme, sino no podría ayudarlos_

 _-No sabes cuánto me alegra que no te hayas enfermado y que tus hermanos ya casi están recuperados, eres un buen niño –le acaricio la cabeza_

 _-Gracias padre, le traeré la penicilina cuando haya terminado de comer_

 _-Entiendo, Leonardo… -el pequeño se detuvo antes de salir- No te sobre esfuerces, tú también debes descansar_

 _-Sí, padre lo sé_

 _Leonardo se detuvo a mirar el reloj en la sala._

 _-Son las 10:00 pm –sonrió al ver a Ogima, su oso, en el sillón donde había dormido esos días_

 _-Lo sé Ogima, lo sé, les diré cuando estén sanos –cogió al oso y le susurró como si fuera un secreto- No hay mucha medicina, esperaré a que estén bien y si queda algo yo… -no pudo seguir, un horrible ataque de tos lo acogió, el pecho le dolía mucho, su cabeza le palpitaba horrores y la fiebre aún no le había bajado_

 _Una vez se compuso, se quitó el cubre bocas con las manos temblorosas por los escalofríos, no se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio._

 _Simplemente ya lo había aceptado._

 _..._

* * *

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Eso es sangre?!

-Él estaba peor que nosotros –Donatello, quien se jactaba de sus conocimientos, no entendía el cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta del estado de su propio hermano y lo más importante, ¿cómo aguantó el dolor tanto tiempo?

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijo?! –Raphael no cabía en sí, era una de las cosas que más le molestaban del de azul- ¡Pudo pasar algo más grave!

-Me temo que eso si pasó –Splinter no dejaba de ver el escenario sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación

...

* * *

 _Pasaron dos días y los pacientes iban mejorando, el quelonio mayor apenas les dejaba la comida y se retiraba, su padre intentaba retenerlo pero él se excusaba diciendo que estaba muy cansado y deseaba dormir, hasta que una noche…_

 _-¿Y la comida?_

 _-Ya pasó media hora –murmuró el genio viendo por enésima vez el reloj_

 _-¡Comida! ¡Comida! –exigía el menor alzando sus manitas en protesta_

 _-Voy a ver a papá_

 _-Te acompaño Rapha_

 _-¡Yo también!_

 _Los tres se encontraron con el adulto a medio camino, sonriéndose entre ellos al verse sanos._

 _-Hijos ¿Leonardo, está en su cuarto?, no lo he visto desde el almuerzo_

 _-Pensamos que estaba contigo –los cuatro perdieron de a poco la sonrisa, caminaron cautelosamente hasta la cocina_

 _-¿Leo? ¿Estas dormido? –Mikey fue el primero en acercarse felizmente a su hermano mayor desconociendo el horror del resto- ¿Te comiste la salsa de tomate? ¡Estás muy chistoso! ¡Pareces payasito! ¡Hasta haces como Darth Vader!_

 _Yoshi apartó rápidamente al niño del cuerpo tendido en la cocina, su respiración era agitada y rasposa, la piel estaba pálida a excepción del rostro rojo por la fiebre alta y la sangre que salía en medio de la tos de sus labios azules que temblaban al igual que el resto del organismo._

 _-¡Raphael trae un cubo de agua y un pañuelo!_

 _-¡S-si!_

 _-¡Donatello, el termómetro y la medicina! ¡Miguel Ángel trae las cobijas!_

 _-¡Hai!_

 _Splinter cargó con mucho cuidado a su hijo hasta depositarlo en el sofá, no podía ponerlo en su cuarto ya que aún no lo habían desinfectado._

 _..._

* * *

Vieron pasar rápidamente los días y no había progreso, apenas lograban hacerlo comer y darle la medicina, pero con cada minuto parecía estar más débil.

-No lo va a lograr –susurró el de morado como buen médico

-¡Pero ¿Qué dices cerebrito?! ¡El sigue con nosotros! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si no sobrevivió a esto?! –se sentía impotente, cualquier clase de rencor había sido sustituido por la preocupación- _"Es solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo y nada más, Leo está bien"_

-¡Es verdad Donnie! ¡Él se va a recuperar! –gritó Mikey desesperado, nunca había visto al mayor tan débil y eso era un espectáculo que no se lo deseaba ni siquiera a Destructor

-Donatello está en lo cierto –la rata observó con ojos tristes como en la noche, la vida de su primogénito se extinguía lentamente- _"Lo siento tanto Leonardo"_

Los cuatro presenciaron como el pecho del niño dejaba de moverse rodeado por su familia, quienes al estar dormidos a su lado aún no se habían dado cuenta.

-Es gracioso ¿no lo creen? –ella miraba aburrida el espejo- Como las cosas pueden cambiar en un segundo cuando no las entienden; ven, pero son incapaces de observar atentamente hasta que es muy tarde para arreglarlo

...

* * *

 _Miguel Ángel sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, ese toque era tan familiar, tan cálido que lo invitaba a descansar en la más confortable seguridad. Abrió los ojos y se topó con otros idénticos a los suyos solo que un poco más obscuros._

 _-¿Leo? –él solo le sonrió alegremente- ¡Leo!_

 _Despertándose por el bullicio que había causado, los demás también abrazaron a un sonrojado Leonardo, era sorprendente, apenas tenía algo de fiebre pero el resto de síntomas ya no hacían acto de presencia en su cuerpo._

 _-Leonardo, hijo mío, prométenos que no volverás a ocultarnos nada_

 _-Lo prometo –su voz sonaba cansada_

 _-Hijo no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, no sabría qué hacer si algo peor hubiese pasado –Yoshi lo apretó un poco fuerte contra su pecho como si en cualquier momento, el ser que tenía entre sus brazos fuera a desaparecer_

 _-Leo ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _-Un poquito, Rapha_

 _-¡Te haré cereal!_

 _-¡Yo también quiero!_

 _-¡No abuses de mi buen humor, Mikey!_

 _-¡Malo!_

 _El mayor solo miraba alegre el espectáculo junto a su padre, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber regresado._

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible? –Donatello pudo contener la impresión- ¡Lo vimos morir! ¡No es que no me alegre pero es imposible hacer algo así!

-Quien haya sido, hijos míos, debemos estar agradecidos por darnos esta oportunidad

-Eso sí es curioso –la voz estaba divertidamente fría- No creo que hayan hecho eso recientemente ¿o sí? –preguntó reavivando el odio del segundo mayor

-¡Ah, no, no se atreva a decirlo! ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Se comportó como un reverendo…!

-¡Raphael!

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Hasta a usted lo atacó a traición! ¡Sabía que era lo que más queríamos y los dañó apropósito! ¡Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza a ese idiota!

Tanto Splinter como los menores callando recordando sus propios problemas, era verdad, el de azul les había dado un golpe muy bajo esa semana.

-Cuidado con lo que dices muchacho –pronunció tranquilamente la fémina ocultando su molestia- Te podrías arrepentir de tus palabras

-¡Él se lo ganó!

-¿Lo escucharon?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Lo escucharon? ¿Hablaron con él?

-Sin ánimos de ofender señora pero ¡¿En que cambiarían las cosas si lo hubiéramos hecho?! ¡Exacto! ¡En nada!

-No lo sé, por qué mejor no lo descubren ustedes mismos y luego me cuentan cómo les fue –alzó la guadaña y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo antes de que desaparecieran- _"Si no quieren aprender por las buenas, será por las malas"_

Un nuevo golpe y el lugar quedó completamente vacío.

 _Continuará_ …

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos y queridas, ¿cómo han estado?, para aquellos que hayan leído el oneshot "Egoísta" ya saben la razón por la que no pude escribir, pero para los que no lo han hecho estuve atrapada en un hueco de tristeza por cierto pequeño suceso que me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas, fue como si me terminaran de quitar una venda de los ojos, la diferencia es que en lugar de venda mis ojos estaban cosidos y los abrieron lentamente con un cuchillo, sí, así de doloroso se sintió , gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.**

 **Ps: En el próximo cap veremos de forma más extensa lo que sucedió esa semana infernal para la familia Hamato. Ya sé que Eiko se parece a Hela físicamente por no decir que son igualitas, pero a mí personalmente me encanta esa apariencia y no la dejo nunca**

 **Ps2: La Neumonía también presenta como síntoma tos con sangre en algunos casos graves.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Juro que cuando leí tu comentario tuve una caída al puro estilo anime, hasta mi hermano dijo: "¿Qué te pasa loca?" y yo terminé diciendo nada, nada, vete a jugar por ahí. Jejeje espero que te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-I Love Kittens too (Bueno podríamos que aún no sabemos lo que en realidad pasó con Leo jejeje y sobre ella iremos viendo más adelante, espero hayas disfrutado del cap)**

 **Ya saben que elos reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

-Para ser la vieja estación de un metro –se burló- la decoraron bien

Ellos no hicieron caso a la mujer apoyada en el muro, su completa atención estaba en los tres cuerpos sentados en su sofá viendo televisión.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Ya lo verá Hamato-san –le sonrió cruelmente- estamos en lunes

-¡¿Qué?!

 _-Mikey, Rapha, Donnie, dejen de ver la televisión, vamos a entrenar_ –vieron al mayor aparecer en la sala

 _-No Leo, ya se acaba el capítulo_

 _-Eso me dijeron hace treinta minutos_

 _-Pues te aguantas, temerario líder_ –sus propias risas por primera vez les hicieron sentir incómodos

 _-Están en comerciales, vamos por algo de comer_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con el enano, quiero un refresco_

Los cinco vieron marchar a los tres jóvenes dejando al cuarto con el ceño fruncido, Leonardo suspiró con resignación para luego mostrar extrañeza en cierto punto de la habitación.

 _-¿No les había dicho que no dejen ahí sus cosas?_ –susurró concentrado en la repisa que tenía juguetes, comics, partes de computadora y de moto, junto a los cinturones de los quelonios pequeños

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué ocurre, Donnie?

-Acabo de recordar que Leo nos advirtió que no pusiéramos nada en la repisa porque tenía que arreglarla

- _Mejor quito esas cosas antes de que se caiga_ –lo vieron detenerse a una pulgada antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con horror- _Klunk quédate ahí_ –hablo suavemente para no asustarlo, más el gato se subió a la repisa y caminaba despacio hacia él- _Eso, así Klunk, no vayas a saltar_ –y como si el minino lo hiciese a propósito, llegó al filo y con todo el impulso fue directo hacia él.

La repisa se soltó y el televisor recibió el primer impacto.

 _-¡Agh!_

El gato se separó rápidamente de sus brazos aterrado, mientras el de añil se quitaba el un extremo de madera del pie.

- _Voy a necesitar un buen ungüento_ -murmuró evaluando los daños aún sin soltar la causa del golpe

-Oh, ahora viene lo divertido –avisó la mujer sonriendo perversamente

 _-¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

 _-Yo…_

 _-¡Hiciste esto solo porque no fuimos a un entrenamiento!_

 _-Donnie yo…_

 _-¡Ya no podré jugar videojuegos!_

 _-Mikey, lo…_

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando?!_ –Splinter ya no quiso ver su error

 _-¡Sensei, Leonardo rompió la televisión!_

 _-¿Leonardo?_ –cuatro de los espectadores deseaban que el mayor dijera la verdad- _Hijo, ¿qué sucedió?_

Ahora que lo veían bien por segunda vez, se dieron cuenta de que el de azul se mordía el labio con esa expresión que conocían desde niños, la que indicaba sutilmente lo que recorría su cabeza en esos momentos.

- _Fui yo sensei, lo lamento_ –en verdad creía que era su culpa y eso fue lo que les hizo sentir peor

 _-¡Con un lo siento, no solucionas nada, Bobonardo!_

 _-¡Raphael ya basta! Vayan a entrenar, Leonardo ven conmigo para decirte tu castigo_

 _-Hai sensei…_

Regresaron a ver a una divertida entidad, interiormente su sonrisa les hizo enojar ¿Cómo podía disfrutar del dolor ajeno? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

-Porque así soy yo –se acercó a un cabreado Raphael y le susurró al oído- ¿Qué te parece si vemos el martes?

Un golpe con su guadaña y los restos del televisor junto con los demás objetos comenzaron a cambiar de lugar.

* * *

-¿Qué estará haciendo la tortuga azul? –canturreó Eiko subiendo las escaleras acompañada de sus invitados

- _Sí April, muchas gracias por ayudarme_ –Leonardo se quitó el celular de la oreja y lo puso sobre la cama para continuar cosiendo una montaña de ropa de quien sabe dónde había sacado- _Por cierto, este lote te lo tendré listo en la mañana_

 _-¡Eres grande Leo! ¡Mis compañeros están muy contentos con tu trabajo! –_ Donnie sintió nuevamente esa sensación de traición de aquella noche- _¡No sé cómo le haces para cocer tan rápido y sin descuidar tus obligaciones! –_ el alta voz se silenció unos segundos _\- No te estas desvelando ¿verdad?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, April –_ mentía, lo conocían muy bien

 _-Qué bueno saber eso, ¡Pero alégrate ya podrás comprar las figuras de colección que tanto querías!_

 _-Respecto a eso… Creo que tendré que seguir reuniendo_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Subieron el precio?_

 _-No, es que voy a comprar una nueva televisión, ayer por accidente dañé la nuestra_

 _-Sí, Donnie me comentó algo al respecto pero no creo que lo hayas hecho de adrede como dicen tus hermanos, bueno, es decir –_ se rio entretenida _\- Quien te conoce sabe que primero te haces el Sepukku antes de hacer alguna clase de daño a tu familia_

Eso les cayó como un ladrillo en el estómago a los tres menores, sus amigos después de escucharles seguían confiando ciegamente en el mayor, sin embargo ellos que eran sus propios hermanos no le dieron ni la oportunidad de explicarse.

 _-Sí, es cierto –_ suspiró con los mismos pensamientos que ellos _\- Luego te llamo April, tengo mucho que hacer antes del patrullaje_

 _-Claro, buena suerte Leo_

El de azul finalizó la llamada y miró con cansancio la pila que todavía le quedaba por arreglar.

 _-¿Dónde dejé mis tijeras? –_ rebuscó sin saber que los espectadores también lo hacían en un intento de ayudarlo _\- Quizás las dejé en el dojo… -_ se levantó seguido del resto en un silencio sepulcral, el de rojo estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería a continuación

Su hermano mayor lo había hecho intencionalmente ¿verdad?

Se adentraron en la habitación, Leonardo se acercó al sacó de boxeo con la vista fija en la esquina detrás de él, lo pasó de largo y recogió las tijeras en el piso.

 _-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –_ regresó su atención al objeto de entrenamiento preferido del segundo más viejo _\- Está muy desgastado, ha Raphael le ha dado esta semana por practicar mucho con las sais, no me extrañaría si se rompie…_

Dicho y hecho, el sacó se rasgó ante la asombrada mirada de cinco de los seis presentes.

 _-A Raphael no le va a gustar esto –_ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta se abriera- _Rapha yo…_

 _-¡TE MATARÉ!_

Uno que otro cerró los ojos al ver la fuerza con la que iba el golpe del de carmín.

 _-¡Suélteme sensei! ¡Lo voy a matar!_

 _-¡¿Qué les pasa?!_

 _-¡Te odio Leonardo! ¡TE ODIO!_ –vieron a la furiosa tortuga salir del dojo dejando a Splinter negando con resignación y a un muy arrepentido Leonardo

-Maldición… -murmuró Raphael enfadado consigo mismo

-Vaya hermano, ese puñetazo le debió doler mucho

-A veces las palabras dañan más que los golpes, en especial cuando vienen de un ser querido –se rio- ¿No es verdad, Miguel Ángel?

Por un momento, Mikey se perdió en esos fríos y desalmados ojos dorados, por lo que no fue consciente del cómo comenzó a cambiar su entorno.

* * *

 _-Miércoles… -_ suspiró Leonardo terminando de limpiar el dojo- _Y falta una semana más para terminar_

-Debo levantarle el castigo cuando volvamos –susurró- Fue muy injusto de mi parte

-" _Parece que ya comienzan a entender la lección_ "

-¡Pero sensei! ¡Lo que le hizo a Donnie no tiene perdón!

-" _Retiro lo dicho_ " –la guardiana los miró ocultando su desesperación con una máscara de aburrimiento

- _Mejor iré a tirar el_ _agua_ –cargó el gran balde a través del dojo- _Espero que cuando termine de hacer el nuevo saco, Raphael me deje explicarle lo de la televisión, fue mi culpa al no haberla reparado rápido…_ -murmuró para luego sonreír un poco mientras abría la puerta- _Después de dejar esto iré a hablar con Donnie y Mikey, ya deben estar más calmados…_

Yoshi se quedó callado mientras sus hijos intentaban advertirle al mayor de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Y fue precisamente el de naranja que señalaba más frenéticamente al suelo.

No alcanzó ni a gritar cuando pisó uno de los carritos de juguete que la tortuga con pecas había dejado regados por el suelo, el balde se escapó de sus manos y el contenido se esparció mojándolo a él y de paso a la mayor parte de pertenencias de Miguel Ángel. Leonardo se levantó medio aturdido quitándose el objeto de la cabeza, y no supo en el nuevo lio en que se había metido hasta que escuchó los sollozos del travieso.

 _-Leo…_ -alcanzó a murmurar el de morado mirándolo incrédulo

 _-No es lo que…_ -intentó

 _-¿Por…. qué?_ –hipaba para su remordimiento- _Yo… no hi…ce na…da ma….lo_

 _-Hermano, esta vez te pasaste_

 _-Esperen yo… -intentó de nuevo_

 _-Vete Leonardo, ya causaste mucho daño_ –le riño Raphael

En ese momento ninguno notó que el mayor estaba empapado y fruncía el ceño, no por estar enojado con ellos, sino con él mismo, había hecho llorar al más pequeño y eso le partía el corazón.

El de naranja deseo no estar ahí para no tener que escuchar las palabras que, ahora sabía, gritó al que menos se las merecía.

 _-¡Lo odio! ¡TE ODIO LEONARDO!_

-Fue un error que cometimos todos, hijo mío, pero cuando volvamos a casa lo remediaremos –intentó animar la rata antes de que lo interrumpiera una pequeña risa burlesca

-¿De verdad lo cree, Hamato-san?, me pregunto si podrán hacerlo dadas las circunstancias, será muy divertido verlos intentarlo –sonrió torcidamente

-¡A qué se refiere, señora!

-Sí que eres sensible, niño, no me extraña que no seas capaz de darle tiempo a alguien para explicarse –lo calló

-Ahora sigue el jueves ¿verdad, Eiko-sama?

-¿Qué come que adivina, Hamato-san? –la miraron mal pero a ello ni le importó cuando alzo su guadaña

* * *

 _-Tardará un tiempo antes de que alguno me deje hablarle_ –Leonardo continuó cociendo una pila de ropa más grande que la que habían visto anteriormente- _Espero que pueda reunir pronto el dinero que necesito para la televisión, la tela para el saco, la reparación de la consola, los mandos y los comics_ –enumeró con un suspiro- _¿Cuándo me convertí de tortuga ninja a tortuga endeudada?_ –cuestionó al aire con algo de gracia para darse ánimos

-Le construiré una máquina de coser –murmuró Donatello sin creer de que su hermano hiciera todo eso a mano, los demás solo asintieron en acuerdo

 _-Creo que debería hablar con sensei_ –reflexionó sonriendo un poco- _Él siempre me escucha_ –afirmó mientras la rata se incomodaba por ello

Lo siguieron nuevamente en silencio ya sin ganas de replicar algo ante la entidad, por lo visto todo lo que habían pasado esa semana solo habían sido malentendidos de los que culparon al de azul.

 _-¿Sensei? ¿Puedo pasar?_ –pidió suavemente conocedor del oído que tiene su padre pero ignorante de que él estaba en la cocina

Entro a la habitación poniendo especial atención a las fotos que tenía su padre de su antigua familia y que sin previo aviso cayeron al suelo seguidos de la vela encendida cuya cera se esparció y seco sobre ellas.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! –gritó el temperamental a la entidad que veía todo divertida

-Quién sabe, Raphael –sonrió nuevamente

-Esto es una imposibilidad científica –Donatello no creía en lo sobrenatural y no lo haría ahora

- _Pero ¿qué…_ -susurró el de añil aún estupefacto hasta oír la cerámica hacerse pedazos junto a él

 _-Miwa…_

 _-Sensei no era mi…_ -ellos ya no sabían por qué intentaba disculparse de algo que no había hecho

 _-Vete a tu habitación Leonardo_

 _-Sensei…_

 _-¡A TU HABITACIÓN!_

Lo observaron retirarse con una expresión de completa penitencia que nuevamente pasó desapercibida en el pasado.

-Ya no me extraña que yo también lo haya culpado injustamente –comentó sabiendo que era objeto de crítica de la mujer

-La traición duele cuando viene de alguien a quien se aprecia ¿Estás de acuerdo, Donatello? –el mencionado se sumergió en sus memorias intentando encontrar algún error en la escena de April y Leo

Tal vez, solo tal vez, su hermano no lo había engañado.

Eiko sonrió en su interior con satisfacción sin embargo sabía que las cosas no acababan ahí y mientras más rápido aprendieran la lección, más rápido podría regresarlos.

* * *

Leonardo bajó las escaleras algo alterado, se metió en la habitación de su padre y al instante volvió con las fotos arruinadas entre sus manos.

- _Puedo arreglarlo_ –sonrió con esperanza en sus ojos

 _-¿Leo?_ –Los seis alcanzaron a ver dos grandes cajas con piernas- _¿Y los demás?_

 _-Salieron a dar un paseo, Casey_ –le quitó el peso a April, ambos humanos estaban cansados de recorrer las alcantarillas con esa carga

- _Oye Leo, ¿estás seguro que podrás tener todo esto listo para el lunes?, es demasiada ropa como para arreglarla a mano_

- _No te preocupes April, lo haré_

Una vez dejaron los paquetes en el aposento del mayor, Leonardo les mostró una página en la computadora.

 _-¿Lo conocen?_

 _-Sí, es un lugar muy popular, arreglan ilustraciones dañadas pero el costo depende del daño_

 _-¿Creen que pueda componer estas? –_ les entregó las fotos

 _-Yo digo que sí, a mí me hicieron un trabajo muy bueno sin embargo…_ -pasó los dedos por la cera seca- _Esto podría costar mucho, Leo_

 _-Gracias Casey, ¿podrías llevártelas para que den una cotización?, sabes que yo no puedo salir así no más_ –se señaló

 _-En ese caso_ –sonrió- _Debo ir ya, porque cierran temprano_ –se despidió

- _Leo ¿qué ha estado pasando aquí?_ –interrogó la pelirroja una vez estuvieron solos

 _-Para ser sincero, ni yo estoy muy seguro_ –se fijó en sus mejillas- _¿Estas enferma, April?_

- _Es solo un resfriado_ –se tapó la cara roja y algo tibia con las manos- _Apenas tengo un poco de fiebre_ –intentó convencerlo para que no se preocupara, el pobre ya tenía muchos problemas

- _Te traeré un parche frío para la frente_

 _-¡Auch!_ –se quejó tapándose el ojo

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Se me metió algo al ojo_ –iba a fregarse pero su amigo la detuvo

 _-No, se irritará si lo haces_ –le sujeto el rostro con suavidad y se encorvó un poco para poder soplarle el ojo, ella no se sintió nerviosa porque sabía que él no tenía segundas intenciones con esa acción

 _-¡Leonardo!_ –obviamente hubo quienes no lo vieron así en el pasado

 _-No es lo que…._ –trató al ver su posición

 _-Cállate_ –Donatello se avergonzaba de cómo había actuado, intentando convencerse de que su reacción sería la de cualquiera

 _-Donnie no…_ -April de verdad quería explicarle

 _-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO LEONARDO!_

Se vio así mismo huir de la escena junto a sus hermanos, los tres estaban curiosos de lo que pasó entre Splinter y Leonardo cuando se fueron.

- _April temo que debe retirarse…_

 _-S…sí adiós_

 _-Esto fue muy bajo Leonardo, me has decepcionado y a tus hermanos también, has roto todas las reglas sobre el honor que te he enseñado, en menos de una semana…. –_ Splinter quiso haberlo escuchado, si tan solo no se hubiese guiado por su propio rencor

 _-Sensei déjeme…._

 _-Debo retirarte el liderazgo de tus hermanos_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_ –palideció

 _-¡Sensei!_ –ni siquiera reaccionó al grito de Donatello

Nunca habían visto al de azul en estado de shock. Miguel Ángel, olvidándose de que no los podía ver, agitó su mano frente a él esperando cualquier clase de reacción. Leonardo siempre había sido el más fuerte espiritualmente, pero casi pudo jurar que en él, algo se había roto.

Sus homólogos salieron corriendo del laboratorio, Leonardo entró en su modo de líder y los siguió, permaneciendo detrás de ellos, como una sombra indeseable de la que no te puedes desprender.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? –preguntó sin ganas Raphael al verla alzar la guadaña de nuevo

-A responder la pregunta del millón de esta semana –dijo entre entretenida y misteriosa.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!

-¡¿Está loca, señora?! ¡Nos van a descuartizar!

-¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? –Donatello y Yoshi eran los únicos tranquilos puesto que recordaban que no podían ser vistos

-Adivinen en dónde estamos –jugó con una sonrisa

-Solo hay velas y algo en el centro –comenzó el genio sin poder evitarlo- diría que es un altar dedicado a un fallecido

-O un ritual –señaló el maestro sintiendo la energía negativa en ese cuarto

Voltearon a ver al personaje que entraba en ese momento, la verdad no les sorprendió estando ahí sin embargo el escalofrío no se pudo evitar.

-Oroku Saki es un hombre muy rencoroso –reconoció ella sin burla alguna- y más cuando tiene un nuevo objetivo en la mira –señaló al objeto en el centro

Destructor quitó el pañuelo dejando ver las empuñadoras rotas de las viejas espadas del líder, las cuales se habían roto en aquella emboscada de la que salió muy mal herido.

- _Esta noche Leonardo, comenzará mi verdadera venganza, te destruiré con lo que más amas y cuando termine, me encargaré de ellos_ –comenzó a recitar en japonés rápidamente mientras dibujaba varios símbolos

-Sensei ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Es un ritual para la mala suerte –respondió ella en su lugar, la rata estaba atando cabos en su cabeza y no era buena idea interrumpirlo en ese momento- Pones un objeto que contenga algo de energía de la víctima en el centro y dibujas los símbolos que representan el ámbito en el que quieres que le vaya mal, se puede poner hasta cuatro emblemas, por ejemplo –señaló el piso- en los cuatro dice "familia", lo malo–sonrió- es que solo dura una semana y no funciona dos veces con la misma persona

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó?

-El lunes –respondió neutral al de morado

-Entonces, eso es bueno ¿no? –cuestionó el menor esperanzado- Significa que ya terminó ¿verdad, señora?

Por un segundo su voluntad flaqueó al ver esos ojos azul claro, tuvo que recordarse cien veces su misión.

-Quién sabe Miguel Ángel –bromeó- quién sabe

- _Maestro Destructor_ –llamó la voz del tigre detrás de la puerta- _Ya tenemos los hongos_

- _Dáselos a Stockman, que las convierta en polvo y llene cuatro bombas de humo con él, las quiero listas antes de la batalla_

 _-Como ordene_ –se escucharon pasos alejarse

Sin previo aviso el escenario cambio por la azotea en la que estaban peleando esa noche.

- _Te haré sufrir como nunca antes, jamás debiste haberte atravesado en mis planes, Leonardo_

Destructor derribó al primogénito y los ninjas tiraron las bombas de humo.

Cuatro fueron diferentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que inhalamos? –le interrogó rápidamente a la entidad que bostezaba de aburrimiento

-Quién sabe, Donatello, quién sabe

-¡Deje sus bromas, señora! ¡Para usted será aburrido pero para nosotros es de vida o muerte!

-Curioso, entonces ¿por qué no le hiciste caso a la tortuga azul para hacerte un chequeo?

-¡Es Leonardo!

-Responde ¿por qué no lo hiciste?, o mejor, ¿por qué no le hicieron caso? –los miró fría e inmutable

Sabía la respuesta.

Sabía que no era del todo su culpa.

Sin embargo, quería oírlo de ellos.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Estábamos molestos ¿de acuerdo?! –se exasperó Raphael viendo al mayor despedirse desanimado de sus amigos

-En ese caso, no hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿o sí?

-Usted lo está disfrutando ¿verdad?

-No mentiré, Hamato-san –sonrió torcidamente- Volvamos a donde empezamos, apenas es el principio y queda mucho por presenciar –golpeó el suelo y cayeron al vacío otra vez

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos y queridas, ¿cómo han estado?, gracias por todo el apoyo y de una vez les comunico que ya he entrado de nuevo a clases y por eso me tardaré más en subir los capítulos, eso si haré lo que pueda por hacerlo en menos tiempo, en mi país estamos repasando para el evento cívico de una fecha muy importante por eso cuesta más trabajo.**

 **Ps: Respecto al carácter de Hela y Eiko, son parecidas porque, casi como la mayoría de autores, yo hago los OC generalmente con un poco de mi personalidad más una de mis máscaras que muestro ante la sociedad. Ruego me tengan paciencia.**

 **Ps2: El fic que vendrá en el futuro, será uno en el que maneje un elemento que para ser sincera no he visto en más que dos fics bien rebuscados, dicho elemento ya lo usé en una de mis historias y esta vez lo hago por meros aspectos físicos, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, por cambiar un tanto la temática, les solicito que una vez lean el capítulo uno tengan paciencia y tolerancia hasta el capítulo tres porque ahí es en dónde comenzará lo bueno.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-natis tmnt (Bueno de eso se trata la historia ¿o habrá otra cosa más? Mmm, quién sabe jejejeje, misterio, misterio, jejeje, espero te haya gustado)**

 **-dragonazabache (Bueno has confirmado que Leito no hizo nada de adrede jejeje, como dije los OC tienen un poco de mi personalidad pero esta guardiana es diferente en ciertas cosas jejeje, espero no haberte decepcionado)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (No, es que tuve problemas para poner las líneas de separación y tocó hacerlo así, ya no fue mi culpa en ese aspecto jeje, bueno creo que tus preguntas ya las respondí por interno, ¿será un misterio lo que pasó con Leito?, eso sí generalmente pongo dioses o guardianes de la muerte porque es necesario, ni modo que ponga a la guardiana de la alegría y el buen ánimo jajaja eso me descolocaría por completo, espero lo hayas disfrutad)**

 **-Yunuen (Muchas gracias por comprenderme y darme ánimos, de verdad que Ogima se ha ganado un puesto en el corazón de muchos lectores, tanto que ya lo incluimos como parte de la serie y no solo de las historias, eres grande nunca lo olvides, nos has regalado algo invaluable y eso merece ser reconocido, de nuevo mil gracias por todo)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	5. Nota

**Hola queridos lectores, sé que quieren matarme al saber que esto es una nota y no un capítulo, lo que sucede es que como ya les mencioné anteriormente, ya entré a mi último año de colegio y siendo sincera el comienzo está muy duro, a penas he tenido tiempo de escribir los capítulos y están a medias, los recompenzaré, créanme, lo haré, solo ténganme paciencia chicos y chicas.**

 **Los quiero mucho y enserio lamento tardarme tanto para avisarles esto.**

 **Atentamente y esperando que tengan buena salud,**

 **Miko Eiko**


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

Era de noche en ese lugar, apenas podían ver unos metros más allá de ellos, la tierra estaba seca y rocosa, hacía frio, un viento helado que calaba sus huesos enviando horrendos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, parecía un desierto cubierto por una neblina espesa que se acoplaba perfectamente con el ambiente.

-Algo se acerca –advirtió el padre a sus hijos, sabiendo que no era precisamente la anfitriona que había desaparecido misteriosamente

-Eso es…

-¿Un niño? –Raphael bajó la guardia, el tamaño de la silueta no le suponía gran peligro

-No, es… -Donatello observó detalladamente la sombra que se acercaba, era la de un infante sí, más no la de un humano- Es una tortuga

La pequeña criatura detuvo su carrera frente a ellos, su mirada recorría frenéticamente el lugar, estaba asustado.

-Leonardo, hijo ¿qué sucede? –intentó Splinter calmadamente, en su vida había visto esa expresión de puro temor en el rostro del primogénito, algo muy malo le había pasado y por ello tenía los cinco sentidos a flor de piel al igual que las tres tortugas restantes.

El niño no respondió, continuaba buscando entre la niebla con desesperación. Para Miguel Ángel era una película de terror, Donatello no sabía cómo actuar, y Raphael no aguantó más.

-¡Señora, pare esto de una vez!

Un rugido perturbador que hizo brincar a más de uno fue su contestación, el más pequeño en ese momento, temblaba tan pálido como un fantasma, sin esperarlos, reanudó su carrera dejándolos perplejos.

¿Acaso no confiaba en que podían protegerlo?

Raphael lo alcanzó junto al resto, intentaron razonar con él, pero no les hacía caso, continuaba con el objetivo de alejarse de lo que quiera que haya producido el aullido en primer lugar, sí, ellos también lo sentían acercarse con unos pasos pesados y una presencia maligna.

-¡Leo, detente! –rogó Mikey

El pequeño tropezó para angustia de su familia quienes lo rodearon preocupados, en ese momento se percataron de que el pobre tenía varios cortes y golpes repartidos por todo el cuerpo, vieron las lágrimas de terror y dolor deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras sostenía su pie, un espectáculo que nunca se hubieran podido imaginar.

El monstruo se acercaba, su silueta se dejaba ver imponente y grotesca en la niebla.

-¡Vamos, Leo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –Donatello intento cogerlo en brazos, sin embargo, solo…

Lo atravesaron.

-¡¿Qué esperas, Donnie?!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Quítate!

Raphael, Miguel Ángel y Splinter lo intentaron, fue inútil y el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

-Es desesperante, ¿verdad? –habló divertida- Esa sensación de impotencia al ver a un ser querido en peligro y no poder hacer nada por él

Voltearon para verla sentada en un roca mirando sus uñas con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por favor Eiko-sama! ¡Déjeme ir por mi hijo!

-¿Por qué debería?, después de todo no es como si fuera la primera vez que la tortuga azul pasara por esto –informó aburrida

-¿Qué?

-¡Te encontré!

La sorpresa fue enorme, la criatura que los había estado persiguiendo era una tortuga, o eso aparentaba, cubierta de una sustancia negra y espesa que chorreaba a cada paso que daba, sus ojos completamente rojos como la sangre demostraban una profunda locura, el pequeño lloró aún más fuerte al ver los colmillos amarillos de ese ser.

-Por favor… -rogó Mikey y ella no pudo evitar que esa mirada azul le recordara a una de un tono más oscuro

-Él traía esto consigo, las katanas le sirven pero no entiendo el porqué de estos otros dos –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras cuatro objetos aparecían en sus manos- supongo que es hora de averiguarlo

La guardiana se acercó lentamente y dejó caer el paquete detrás de la víctima, Leonardo quería alejarse aunque fuera arrastrándose, se viró y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció al coger un pedazo de papel en el suelo.

-Sería más fácil si te dejaras llevar niño, soy tu amigo, hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, debes dejar de huir de mí, Leonardo

La rata se dio cuenta de que su primogénito permanecía inmutable observando la fotografía, se pasó bruscamente el dorso de su mano para quitarse las lágrimas, cogió la banda de color añil sucia y gastada, el miedo fue reemplazado por la determinación.

-¿De nuevo te enfrentarás a mí? Nunca me has vencido, ¿por qué seguir intentando cuando un inútil como tú no sabe hacer nada?

-Si acabas conmigo, iras a por ellos… -se puso en guardia con dificultad, sus armas siempre en alto- ¡No te lo permitiré!

-Proteger a quienes te ignoran… en verdad eres estúpido, pero descuida, cuando acabe contigo me aseguraré de que ellos vean el resultado

La criatura lo votó en golpe, sin embargo volvió a ponerse de pie, su motivación era más fuerte que él.

-Hora de irnos –golpeó el suelo con su guadaña una vez más

-¡Espere!

* * *

-¡Más le vale devolvernos ahí o sino…

-¿O sino qué, Raphael? No importa que estén allí o no, no pueden ayudarlo, nunca lo han hecho de todos modos –caminó nuevamente a su lugar frente al enorme espejo

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No lo sé Donatello, tú eres el más listo, descífralo por ti mismo –alzó la guadaña- ¿Qué les parece si vemos las consecuencias de sus decisiones? Estoy segura de que les encantarán, después de todo son el principio de lo que más han querido –sonrió cálidamente por primera vez y eso fue más perturbador que sus antiguas expresiones

El genio observó con un mal presentimiento la imagen que comenzaba a formarse en el objeto frente a él.

* * *

 _-Maldito engreído, cree que aún es el líder –murmuró Mikey entre dientes mientras picaba lechuga_

 _-Mikey –llamó desde la puerta_

 _-¿Qué quieres, bobonardo?_

 _El mayor no pudo evitar la perplejidad pues el menor nunca le había hablado con tal fastidio y molestia, decidió dejarlo pasar y le sonrió como siempre mostrándole una gran caja._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Son todos los cómics que tenías, conseguí la primera edición de la mayoría y agregue nuevos, también está la nueva versión de los videojuegos que tenías junto a una nueva consola y mandos inalámbricos, espero que esto pueda compensar en algo lo que hice_

 _-¡Por supuesto que s… -una punzada se instaló en su cabeza y un brillo rojo atravesó imperceptiblemente por sus ojos- ¡Claro que no! ¡Te odio! ¡No importa cuántas baratijas traigas, no cambiará nada! –golpeó la caja y el contenido voló por los aires, Leonardo logró agarrar la consola y los mandos mientras su hermano se retiraba molesto de la cocina_

* * *

-¡Yo no soy así! ¡Ese es Rapha! –señaló el oji-azul al mencionado con ojos llorosos al ver semejante barbaridad en contra de sus amadas historietas y juegos nuevos

-Enano…

-Tiene razón

-¡¿Qué dices Donnie?!

-Cálmate Raphael, Donatello se refiere a que esa no es la forma de comportarse de Miguel Ángel, incluso estando molesto no llegaría a esos extremos

-Esos hongos eran venenosos ¿verdad?

-Acertaste la mitad, ahora te falta discernir los efectos, joven ninja

* * *

 _-Raphael contra Leonardo, ¡Hajime!_

 _Comenzaron a moverse, Leonardo no entendía, Raphael por mucho que estuviera enojado, nunca usaba toda su fuerza y ahora peleaba como si tuviera al mismo Destructor delante de él._

 _Por un momento le pareció que los ojos de su hermano cambiaron a un rojo intenso._

 _Imposible._

 _-¡Agh!_

 _-¡Leonardo deja de distraerte!_

 _.¡Hai sensei! –evitó los golpes mientras sostenía su costado tratando de parar la sangre_

 _-¡Eres un inútil! ¡No entiendo por qué fuiste el líder! ¡Ahora debo arreglar todo por tu culpa! –le hizo un corte en la mejilla, los espectadores lucían satisfechos con la acción, estaban lejos de querer parar la pelea_

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no la para?! –cuestionó Miguel Ángel abrumado por la cantidad de sangre que caía en la duela del dojo

-¡No es posible! ¡Yo nunca lo…

-Pero lo hiciste –cortó la mujer- ¿algo que agregar a esto, Hamato-san?

-No, Eiko-sama

-No es del todo nuestra culpa sensei, esos hongos nos están haciendo actuar así –intentó aliviar un poco el de morado

-¿Ya descubriste los efectos, Donatello?

-Tengo una idea de lo que hace

-En ese caso veamos algo más para aclarar tus dudas

* * *

 _El tercero mayor veía su computadora con rabia mientras borraba todas las fotos que tenía con April y su hermano mayor hasta que unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta._

 _-Donnie, sé que no quieres verme… –aclaró el oji-azul mientras entraba_

 _-¿Qué quieres? –le cortó antes de abrir uno de los cajones_

 _-Venía a ver si me puedes dar una pastilla para la gripe, creo que me voy a resfriar_

 _El exlíder nunca supo que por un segundo el semblante del joven genio se ablandó antes de que sus ojos cambiaran a un rojo un poco más fuerte. Donatello vio algo en ese gaveta que lo hizo sonreír de una forma extraña._

 _-Ten, tómate dos, no queremos que uno de nosotros se enferme ¿verdad, hermano?_

 _-¿Te pasa algo? –cuestionó recibiendo las pequeñas piezas blancas_

 _-No, solo que la salud es lo más importante –anunció con la misma sonrisa amigable con que le había dado el medicamento_

 _-Claro, gracias_

 _Levantó el brazo queriendo detener al más viejo que se retiraba a su habitación, lo único que consiguió fue un dolor de cabeza para después sonreír cruelmente en esa dirección._

* * *

-Lo maté… -susurró horrorizado por su actuar- Lo maté, maté a mi hermano…

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué hablas, Donnie?

-Lo maté, fue mi error, va a morir… -continuaba murmurando ahogado en su propia culpa

-¡Donnie, habla ya! –Raphael lo sacudió y paró de hacerlo casi de inmediato cuando el de morado comenzó a sollozar

-Adelante Donatello, diles lo que hiciste o mejor dicho lo que harás –alentó la guardiana impasible

-Yo… yo…. ¡Lo maté! ¡Él confiaba en mí y lo maté!

-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que le diste?!

-Esas no eran pastillas para la gripe… -explicó con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza- son Lyrica

-¿Qué?

-Es un medicamento que crearon los humanos para controlar las convulsiones aunque generalmente la usan para lo que llaman… epilepsia me parece

-¡¿Por qué tienes algo así?!

-La Lyrica también ayuda a controlar el dolor extremo Mikey, la uso cuando las heridas son demasiado grandes y profundas, también la guardo en caso de que necesitemos una operación

-Entonces ¿por qué dices "lo maté"?

-La Lyrica puede causar una reacción alérgica severa en una persona sana y una sobre dosis es mortal si no se trata a tiempo

-Lamento decir que la tortuga azul es un hueso duro de roer, no pudieron deshacerse de él tan fácilmente –informó sin darle mucha importancia

-¿De verdad?

-No entiendo a los mortales, hace unos momentos clamaban por deshacerse de él y ahora están esperanzados con que su deceso no fuera temprano

-¡Nosotros no queremos verlo morir!

-Pues sus acciones dictan otra cosa –golpeó la guadaña nuevamente en el suelo y las imágenes fueron pasando muy rápido, en ellas claramente se veía el desprecio de la familia por el primogénito y que sus amigos eran quienes se encargarían de salvarlo de la muerte- Según entiendo el suicidio es una deshonra dentro de la tradición japonesa, Hamato-san

-Me temo que está en lo correcto, Eiko-sama

-¡Pero Leo no trató de suicidarse!

-Me temo que sin la debida explicación –el de morado desvió la mirada- Lo que le pasó a la tortuga azul da lugar a mal interpretaciones

-Debe haber una cura para lo que nos está pasando

-Es tarde Donatello, por su imprudencia el veneno del hongo dominó completamente sus cerebros, son incapaces de razonar en estos momentos

- _Señora_ –ella centró su atención en el mensaje mental de su gran amigo- _Necesita apurarse, pronto sucederá lo imparable…_

-Bien –los cuatro la vieron levantarse y estirarse un poco- Como me estoy aburriendo, iremos un poco más adelante, quizás al final de todo esto, recuerdo que era muy divertido

Esta vez no golpeó el suelo, alzó la guadaña y cortó el aire en su dirección, lanzándolos a un abismo de perdición.

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, lo sé me odian, ¡Odio el último año! ¡Es horrible! ¡Sáquenme de ahí! ¡Esto es inhumano!**

 **"Falla técnica, regresamos después de la paranoia"**

 **Bueno ya estoy calmada jejejeje, sinceramente son las primeras vacaciones del año y la primera vez que puedo escribir por fin, estamos cerca del final del entremés, lo bueno es que tengo adelantados los capítulos de la siguiente historia, y creo que van a ser dos porque creo que a algunos no les va a gustar la temática y no les quiero dejar con las ganas de leer algo, así que tengan paciencia y espérenme si pueden.**

 **Ps: En lo que a la Lyrica se refiere, son datos verídicos, no me he inventado nada, lo que le pasó a Leonardo le sucedió a una familiar mía, su hijo se confundió de pastillas puesto que son parecidas y ella, por milagro, pudo llamar a su esposo que vino en su rescate y pudieron llevarla al hospital, los doctores pensaron que ella se quería suicidar ya que resulta que dos pastillas de Lyrica cuenta como sobre dosis y si a eso agregamos que aumenta los deseos suicidas pues ya ven, y no, su hijo no quiso matarla, las pastillas las habían dejado en el mismo tarro en donde estaba las de gripe, en fin tengan mucho cuidado con lo que ingieren ya ven en lo que puede terminar.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-AKIANE (Jejeje tu primer comentario me hizo gracia, sobre lo que le pasó a Leo cuando era pequeño será un misterio que develaré más adelante, Rose es una gran persona y sí, soy un ser maligno salido de la más obscura sombra. Es triste cuando sabes que tus amigos creen más en ti que en tu familia, lo vivo todo el tiempo y por eso es fácil saber lo que se siente, respecto a lo de la máquina de coser, eso es basado en un hecho real, generalmente cuando vemos la verdad se nos sale la primera babosada ilógica que se nos pasa por la mente jejejeje, un ritual ¿eh?, has acertado en algo y lo descubrirás muy pronto, estoy segura de que querrás matarme después de leerlo, por último sé que hay un dios vengativo, pero es mi compadre muajajaja, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Sí, mi Leo es una maravilla de las que ya no hay y si hay, están bien escondida. Para mi que mi niño compre lo que quiera se lo merece jejeje, el ritual de mala suerte fue el aperitivo de algo más grande puedes creerme chica, jejejeje sí, como le expliqué a AKIANE, cuando vemos una verdad terminamos diciendo la primera tontería que se nos ocurre, y eso que él es el inteligente ¿eh? Muajaja soy mala y estoy segura que me querrás linchar con el siguiente capítulo, cuídate)**

 **-natis tmnt (Me alegra saber eso tocaya, créeme que cuando escribí incluso yo me pegue la cara con la palma de mi mano por tanta terquedad jejeje y luego recordé que yo era la autora jejejeje y para ser sincera yo también espero que recapaciten ahora, o al menos lo harán con lo que sigue, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	7. Chapter 6

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –Pronunció apenas Donatello anonadado por el paisaje

-No será que… -todos pusieron atención al travieso que miraba pensativo al de morado- Creaste un tornado en tu laboratorio, se salió de control y se paseó por toda nuestra casa…. ¡Mi cuarto! ¡Mis cómics! ¡Nooo! –gritó dando por hecho su teoría

-Mikey, si yo quisiera, podría hacer diez tornados, eso es algo muy sencillo para mí, y lo sencillo no me gusta –aclaró el genio molesto porque le atribuyeran algo inferior a sus capacidades

-Son las marcas de Destructor –señaló Splinter una de las paredes con tres profundos cortes- Destructor debió descubrirnos y nos atacó por sorpresa, mis hijos

 _-"Apuesto a que les sorprendería saber que no fue él"_ –pensó Eiko algo sombría

La puerta abollada del laboratorio se abrió lentamente, a quien estuviera detrás le costaba trabajo moverla.

- _Estúpida puerta_ –insultó Casey- _por más que lo intento no puedo repararla_

- _Enojándote no sacarás nada, Casey_ –la pelirroja salió detrás de él puesta una bata blanca y agarrada el cabello en un moño muy apretado- _Simplemente déjalo, después de todo nos iremos pronto o eso creo…_ -murmuró insegura

-Se ven terribles… -Mikey fue el primero en hablar después de que ese par hiciera acto de presencia- ¿Estarán enfermos?

Ninguno objetó los enunciados del menor, Donnie se acercó a la joven pelirroja y la observó detalladamente reafirmando así lo dicho por su hermano, sus amigos lucían acabados y cansados, parecía que hubiesen pasado diez años y estos les pesaran en cada fibra de su ser.

-Oiga señora… ¿cuántos años en el futuro estamos? –cuestionó Raphael con la misma idea que el genio

-Dos años –respondió puliéndose las uñas con una de las tantas limas regadas en el piso

-¡Dos años! –exclamaron tanto las tortugas como la rata sin poder creerlo

-Sorprendente como puede cambiar un ser vivo en tan poco tiempo ¿verdad?

Ella no solo se refería a lo físico y lo sabían, April y Casey habían comenzado a discutir, la científica ya no poseía esa mirada humorística cada vez que peleaba con él y el pandillero era extremadamente irritable.

Todo era diferente, y solo habían pasado dos años.

 _-¡Ya basta!_ –gritó April perdiendo la paciencia _\- No entiendo porque reñimos cuando deberíamos estar pensando cosas más importantes_ –dejó caer su cuerpo en lo que quedaba del sofá

 _-Solo estamos cansados, pelirroja_ –suspiró sentándose junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo- _Tú más que nadie lo estás, deberías hacernos caso y dormir un poco, te has desvelado toda esta semana bebiendo café_

 _-Pero, es que… estoy tan cerca… -_ susurró alzando una de las fotos viejas esparcidas por el piso- _¡Maldición! ¡Podría haber evitado esto! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan ciega ellos…_ -el llanto causado por tanto estrés le impidió hablar

- _El hubiera no existe April, solo el presente y depende de nosotros el cómo se desarrolle –_ aseguró sorprendiendo a cuatro de los espectadores

Esos dos años lo habían hecho madurar en cierto modo.

- _¿Cómo van con eso?_

 _-Leatherhead y yo hemos progresado mucho, él se llevó unas muestras ahora, regresará en la mañana –_ se limpió las lágrimas para después estirarse reanimada- _Ven, te mostraré_

April agarró la mano de Casey y lo jaló nuevamente hacia el interior del laboratorio

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo April y Leatherhead?

-Quién sabe… -respondió escuetamente- Lo mejor es esperar a ver…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, era media noche y para entonces, ninguno se había movido del lugar por temor a enfurecer a la dama que tenía un aura obscura en esos momentos y sería capaz de privarlos de la visión del futuro.

Apenas se mantenía encendida la luz del laboratorio, Casey salió de él y fue directo a recostarse en el sillón, levantándose al instante y armándose con uno de los palos tirados cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

 _-Tranquilo, soy yo…_

 _-Me asustaste_

 _-Sí, lo noté_ –sonrió apenas la tortuga en las sombras, acercándose sin molestarse encender la luz

Hamato Yoshi lo reconoció al instante, su corazón se partió al ver a uno de sus hijos en tal estado.

 _-Chicos se van a tropezar si siguen moviéndose a obscuras_ –afirmó April tanteando la pared

Si creyeron que sus amigos se veían terrible, se quedaron sin palabras para describir al primogénito de la familia.

Cicatrices en sus piernas, vendajes por aquí y por allá, el abrigo grande y holgado que usaba su hermano no les permitía saber si poseía más laceraciones, Miguel Ángel sollozó ligeramente al ver la costura que cumplía la función de parche en el ojo derecho de su hermano mayor.

 _-Leo, tengo que revisarte el…_

 _-Lo sé_ –sonrió tristemente antes de retirarse la prenda

Exclamaciones de horror no se hicieron esperar por parte de su familia e incluso sus amigos, la guardiana solo desvió la mirada.

-No puede ser… -susurró Raphael dando un paso atrás por la impresión

A Leonardo no solo le faltaba un ojo.

La mitad de su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba.

Los siguieron y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como April quitaba el vendaje e lo que quedaba del miembro superior mutilado de su hermano.

-Ay no…

-¿Donnie, qué le ocurre?

 _-La necrosis se expande, Leo…_ -respondió April mirándolo con tristeza

-En lenguaje vulgar –habló la guardiana- significa que el brazo de su hermano, o lo que queda de él, se está pudriendo, toda la parte negra que ven es piel muerta

 _-Leo, voy a tener que… amputar otra vez_

 _-No, la recuperación tomaría mucho tiempo_

 _-Pero Leonardo…_

 _-No podemos retrasarnos cuando logré obtener esto_ –sacó un paquete de su cinturón

 _-Esto es…_ -el de azul asintió mientras la sonrisa de ella creció en su rostro- _¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Podremos acabar con esto!_

 _-Sí y por eso no te quitaré más tiempo_ –se levantó- _llamé a Leatherhead y a Slash antes de llegar, ya no debe tardar_

 _-No creas que me he olvidado de tu brazo…_

 _-Lo sé April, sin embargo eso no es lo importante, LH me aseguró que con eso mañana…_

 _-Debes descansar, L_ eo –interrumpió Casey

 _-No puedo_ –respondió quedamente- _si me necesitan estaré en el dojo_

 _-Sí_ –lo vieron salir sin ser conscientes de que había cinco personas más que lo siguieron

* * *

-No…

-Nosotros…

-Eso temo, hijos míos…

Frente a ellos estaba el exlíder arrodillado frente a un altar con las fotos de tres tortugas y una rata.

-Padre, hermanos, mañana será el fin de esta guerra… -de un cajón sacó tres bandas de diferentes colores y un cinturón negro- No pude protegerlos –apretó los trozos de tela contra su pecho como queriendo fusionarlos con su ser- Lo siento, lo siento tanto… -repitió mientras unos pequeños sollozos se apoderaron de él

Eiko solo miró las expresiones atascadas entre el dolor y la sorpresa de sus invitados, sabía de antemano que ellos nunca habían visto el más pequeño índice de sufrimiento en el mayor, esto era nuevo.

Desagradablemente nuevo.

-Leo, estamos aquí –intentó Raphael olvidándose completamente de que no podía ser oído- Hermano, deja de llorar…

Sorprendentemente el susodicho se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, con delicadeza y paciencia, logró atar las cintas en su katana antes de dedicarse a practicar con ella, mientras era observado con orgullo por su familia, su habilidad había aumentado al igual que su rapidez y su agilidad.

-¡Bro eres genial! –exclamó Mikey al verlo ejecutar una de las katas que solo había visto hacer a su sensei

Leonardo se detuvo al escuchar unos fuertes pasos en la entrada de la guarida, guardo su arma con un suspiro y se dirigió a su encuentro.

 _-¿Es verdad?_ –fue la pregunta con la que lo recibió Slash en la sala

 _-Sí, logré robar la planta del invernadero de Stockman_

 _-April y yo terminaremos de sintetizar la fórmula en un momento_

 _-Hasta entonces Slash, yo y Casey haremos el plan de ataque_

 _-Leonardo deberías descansar –_ sugirió la pelirroja por enésima vez en la semana

- _No, el ataque debe ser esta noche_

 _-Tiene razón_ –Raphael se sorprendió de que Slash apoyara a su hermano- _No se esperarán un ataque por segunda vez la misma noche_

 _-Pero… -_ April señaló discretamente la parte negra en uno de sus bazos

 _-Ven Leonardo, te pondré un analgésico y te vendaré –_ LH sabía que en ese momento no serviría de nada discutir con su amigo

April regresó al laboratorio echando humo y murmurando entre dientes.

-¿Cuándo se volvió tan descuidado de su salud? –preguntó Donnie al aire- Si la necrosis se sigue expandiendo podría perder todo el brazo

-Los seres vivos nunca son conscientes del estado en que se encuentran cuando tienen una prioridad muy grande –explicó ella- Pueden perder un ojo, un brazo o una pierna y seguirán adelante con tal de cumplir su objetivo –sonrió ligeramente mientras veía al exlíder

* * *

- _¿Están todos listos?_

 _-Sí_

 _-En ese caso, es hora de acabar con esto_ –subieron al tortumóvil, Leonardo al volante

Los visitantes querían saber desesperadamente cuál era la estrategia, Eiko les había bloqueado el sentido del oído mientras charlaban por lo que no pudieron escucharlo.

No se dieron cuenta que el auto se había detenido hasta que los vieron bajarse sigilosamente.

 _-Recuerda Leo, cuatro tiros, ni uno más –_ le advirtió April ayudándolo a ponerse el cinturón

- _Lo tengo_

Casey y April se quedaron en el callejón, mientras la guardiana y sus invitados seguían a los tres mutantes a través de los tejados.

-Imposible… -susurró Raphael

Destructor se levantó con paciencia de su lugar, sonriendo detrás dela máscara por el asombro de sus contrincantes.

- _Leonardo, nuevamente te enfrentas a mí_

 _-Maldito… -_ Slash detuvo su ataque al recibir una señal de la tortuga

 _-Te lo advertí Leonardo te haría sufrir de forma inimaginable, y hoy te destruiré_

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo! –Yoshi intentó atacar pero la guardiana lo detuvo

-No puedes hacerle daño –señaló lo obvio

-¡¿Qué no podemos hacerle daño?! –gritó Raphael preso de la ira

-¡Le quitó un brazo a mi hermano! –Donatello dejó su razón de lado

-¡Nos mató! –exclamó Mikey sabiendo que esa era la causa de mayor pesó que hundió al líder

-Eso no es cierto –soltó fríamente ella mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su cerquillo y apretaba los puños volviendo blancos sus nudillos- Quienes causaron todas sus heridas fueron….

- _Debo admitir que tu perseverancia en estos dos años ha sido admirable –_ la interrumpió Saki- _Mereces un premio, no seré yo quien te destruya, serán ellos…_

Miguel Ángel se sentía como en una mala novela de drama, simplemente esto no podía estar pasando, era imposible.

-Mentira… ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡YO NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO A LEO! –gritó señalando a su yo del futuro que veía con burla a quien una vez fue su héroe

-Un poco hipócrita Miguel Ángel –sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia- Raphael se encargó de dejarlo tuerto, tú le cortaste el brazo mientras Hamato-san lo sostenía y Donatello le inyecto los virus que provocaron la necrosis, yo creo que si fueron capaces de causarle suficiente daño ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –cuestionó incrédulo Splinter viéndose a sí mismo insultar a su hijoy culparlo de ser débil

-Cuando ese hongo entró en su sistema movió todos los sentimientos negativos que ustedes tenían hacía Leonardo y los hizo más fuertes, después de lo que pareció un intento de suicidio –Donnie desvió la mirada- ustedes lo consideraron una vergüenza para el clan, la última vez que se enfrentaron juntos a Oroku Saki, Leonardo estaba muy débil por lo que fue vencido fácilmente _,_ Destructor les ofreció dejar al "estorbo" –sonrió sin humor- y ustedes aceptaron unirse a él

-Imposible, yo no….

-¿Saben qué es lo peor de todo? –susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas se filtraran a través de su máscara de indiferencia observando la pelea que acababa de comenzar- Él nunca se rindió…confió en ustedes todo ese tiempo… nunca dudó en que ustedes estaban siendo controlados… dejó que lo lastimaran con tal de que ustedes no fueran torturados –recalcó temblando ligeramente

Los cuatro prestaron atención a la lucha.

 _-¡Te mataré! –_ Donatello atravesó la cuchilla de su bo en el hombro de la tortuga, esta solo hizo una mueca antes de tirarle unos polvos amarillos en la cara que le provocaron una fuerte tos

- _¡Deja a mi hermano!_ –Miguel Ángel clavó su kusaragami en el muslo del de añil, este, ignoró el dolor y descargó el segundo lote en el rostro de su hermano menor

Slash y Leatherhead observaron preocupados cómo se quitaba las cuchillas de su cuerpo mientras ellos mantenían al resto de ninjas alejados del lugar.

- _¡Maldito Leonarado! –_ Raphael se molestó aún más cuando su ataque fue esquivado fácilmente- _¡April debió dejarte morir! ¡Solo eres un estorbo!_

En un momento de turbación del mayor, Raphael clavó su sai en su abdomen y lo giró, deleitándose con los gritos de dolor de su hermano.

- _Perdóname, Rapha –_ susurró antes de tirarle los polvos en el rostro

- _¡Aléjate de mis hijos! –_ Splinter le dio una patada que lo aventó al otro lado del techo

- _Padre…_

 _-Yo no soy el padre de un inútil como tú maldita escoria_

Leonardo corrió hacia el con la última munición en mano.

Los visitantes vieron en cámara lenta a la tortuga mayor lanzar los últimos polvos en la cara de su padre justo al tiempo en que recibía una grave herida de sus garras en su rostro.

Leonardo aullaba de dolor mientras sus cuatro seres queridos tosían sin parar, Slash y Leatherhead quienes también estaban heridos, tomaron en brazos a Leonardo y se alejaron de allí lo más rápido que sus cuerpos débiles les permitieron.

- _¡No los dejen escapar! ¡Mátenlos!_

* * *

 _-¡Leo! –_ chilló April _\- ¡Tenemos que llevarte a la guarida inmediatamente!_

 _-No, escóndanse, los distraeré_

 _-¡No te vamos a dejar solo!_

 _-April, sabes que no sobreviviré a esto y si nos atrapan, nos matarán a todos…_

 _-No, no es verdad –negó llorando_

 _-April, ellos van a necesitarlos cuando vuelvan en sí, confío en ti para que no los dejes caer… -_ la abrazó

 _-Leo no lo hagas…_ -rogó apretando fuertemente el abrigo entre sus manos

 _-Slash, Casey_ –les sonrió a pesar delas lágrimas _\- Raphael…_

 _-Lo sabemos…_

 _-Gracias… por todo_

Se separó bruscamente de April y se subió al tortumóvil, que al salir a la calle fue perseguido por los esbirros de Destructor.

* * *

Los ninjas lograron subirse al techo del automóvil, Leonardo a pesar de ver rojo logró distinguir un parque, volteó bruscamente la camioneta varias veces hasta que sin más remedio chocó fuertemente contra un árbol y salió disparado a una delas entradas de los canales que conectaban con las alcantarillas.

 _-Es hermoso –_ susurró viendo al cielo lleno de estrellas- _A padre le hubiese gustado ver esto –_ rio- _Donnie estaría tratando de encontrar las constelaciones –_ hipó- _Raphael estaría persiguiendo a Mikey por alguna travesura –_ sollozó- _y yo… yo…-_ lloró- _los vería ser felices…_

Dejó salir todo el dolor que había acumulado por años, tanto físico como mental

 _-¡Lo siento! ¡Debí haberlos protegido! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento!_

Leonardo moría sin saber que sus hermanos y padre desesperadamente trataban de abrazarlo en el mismo lamento que él.

-Se dejaron llevar por sentimientos superficiales –ellos la miraron con dolor- ahora díganme ¿De verdad valió más su enojo por cosas materiales que su hermano? –cuestionó con voz contenida la mujer manteniendo la cabeza gacha

-Ya entendimos que debemos escuchar y observar ¡Déjenos regresar! –rogó Raphael

Eiko no pudo más, era imposible.

-¡La lección no solo era para que aprendieran a escuchar y a observar! ¡Era para que confíen en él! ¡Él es su hermano! ¡Tú hijo! ¡¿Por qué querría hacerles daño después de todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes?! –gritó con lágrimas de rabia

-¡Entonces déjenos salvarlo!

-No –respondió y ellos se sintieron caer-Es hora de pagar por sus errores

* * *

Leonardo cerró los ojos ligeramente, sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados, le dolía la garganta por haber gritado tanto.

Siguiendo su instinto, supo que había varias presencias frente a él y con su único ojo nublado por la sangre, logró verlos.

Nuevas lágrimas provocadas por la felicidad hicieron acto de presencia.

-Están bien, pude salvarlos esta vez… -susurró sonriente a pesar del dolor

-Leo no hables, debes guardar fuerzas… -suplicó Donatello

-Lo siento, no pude protegerlos –continuó

-Perdónanos tú a nosotros hijo, tú fuiste la víctima en todo esto –Splinter beso la cabeza de su hijo como cuando era pequeño

-Lo siento… -repetía cerrando los parpados

-Hey, Sin Miedo, tienes que estar despierto, tienes que volver a casa con nosotros –le recordó Raphael sosteniendo su mano

-Yo ya no puedo Rapha…

-Vamos bro –habló suavemente Mikey- Si te mantienes despierto prometo que te contaré cuentos todas las noches y veremos Héroes Espaciales juntos… solo…. No te duermas

-Yo… los quiero… nunca quise hacerles daño… lo siento –ya no aguantaba y la obscuridad se acercaba cada vez más- yo… solo… yo…

-¿Leo…?

-¿Hermano…? ¿Hermanito…? No nos hagas estas bromas….

-Leo, despierta…. –lo sacudió Raphael- No me dejes solo…

Las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos de esa escena, en donde el alma de una joven criatura que lo dio todo por su familia se extinguió lentamente incapaz de resistir toda la carga que se le puso encima.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, feliz día después de Navidad, espero la hayan pasado bien, sé que me quieren matar y todo pero primero un mensaje un tiernos niños tortuga que tengo conmigo.**

 **-¡Les deseamos un feliz años! ¡Les enviamos un fuerte abrazote y un bezote para que terminen bonito este año!**

 **-Gracia mis niños, ahora esperen en el comedor que les voy a dar helado**

 **-¡Yei!**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Te juro que tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír, en cuanto al monstruo que lo persigue es la culpa y todo lo negativo que el siente pero siempre reprime generalmente siempre está luchando contra eso, a veces quiere rendirse pero recordar a su familia le da la voluntad de seguir adelante, a mí me gustan honguitos de los comestibles en la pizza jejeje ya me dio hambre jejeje lo siento por la nota es que a veces tengo la necesidad de explicar la razón por la que no publico nada jejeje perdón)**

 **–AKIANE (No Aki-chan, el monstruo que lo persigue es uno que creo él mismo con ayuda de su familia, un monstruo al que cada vez que enfrente lo hace sentir como un niño indefenso, que bueno que te haya empezado a caer bien Eiko, bueno ya viste que no es tan fría como parece, en el próximo cap el cual creo es el último explicaré más sobre ella, no te preocupes por chibi Leo el estará bien, siempre ha sabido mantener a raya a ese ser. Por alguna razón mis instintos primitivos me dicen que no quiero conocerte enojada y creo que les haré caso jejejejeje espero te haya gustado el cap, y del asesinato lo salvó April)**

 **-dragonazabache (Tienes toda la razón, como leí por ahí, "cuando la mujer se levanta, los infiernos tiemblan" jejeje es verdad, el peor veneno son las palabras por eso debemos tener cuidado con lo que decimos, cuídate, espero te haya gustado)**

 **-natis tmnt (Gracias por los halagos, atinaste, es una especie de "lado malo" de Leo, uno con el que siempre está luchando, esa parte que lo hace sentir inseguro, bueno pues… si se disculparon al final jejeje cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

- _¿En dónde estoy?_

 _Leonardo observó el panorama, obviamente no estaba en su casa, lo último que recordaba era haber estado cuidando de sus hermanos y padre._

 _-Ninja, soy un ninja…_

 _Su padre les había dicho a él y a sus hermanos que si por alguna razón estaban solos en un lugar desconocido, fueran cautelosos y sigilosos, como un ninja._

 _-"Hay alguien ahí" –pensó al ver una silueta estática en la niebla- "Aún no me ha visto"_

 _Se escabulló detrás de unas rocas y escaló lo más que pudo con sus pequeñas manos, logrando ubicarse en una posición segura que le permitiera observar al ser desde arriba._

 _-"¿Será un monstruo?"_

 _El ser permanecía frente a un enorme espejo, por un momento a Leonardo se le despertó el diablillo interno que poseía._

 _Y que por alguna razón tenía la forma de su hermano menor, Raphael._

 _-"¡Vamos, enfréntate a él!" "No seas cobarde" –el diablillo sabía que eso no era suficiente para incitarlo, sonrió– "¡¿Y si ese es el monstruo del que habla, Mikey?!" "¡El que vive bajo la cama!"_

 _El pequeño demonio se retiró satisfecho al ver cumplido su objetivo._

 _-"Aquí voy"_

 _Saltó._

 _-¡¿Qué rayos… ¡Auch! –el niño vio como la criatura dejó caer el arma que tenía en mano_

 _-¡No le harás daño a mi hermanito!_

 _Leonardo le jaló su… ¿cabello?_

 _-¡Quédate quieto! –gritó la criatura antes de oír un chasquido y sentir todo su cuerpo paralizado_

 _Leonardo sintió las suaves manos que lo sujetaron, bajarlo con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra y pudo moverse, la observó bien. Era una humana parecida a las que había visto en las revistas viejas que encontraron alguna vez, tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros y negro como la noche, tenía un vestido muy rojo que hacía juego con la capucha y la capa negra._

 _Alzó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos dorados muy fríos pero que le pareció haber visto en otro lado._

 _-"¿Un niño?" "¿Cómo llegó al limbo?"-pensó la guardiana observándolo bien_

 _-¿Te asusté?_

 _-"¿Eh?" –Eiko no dejó ver su sorpresa al apenado infante frente a ella- ¿Por qué habrías de asustarme?_

 _-Mi padre me dijo que no podíamos ir con los humanos porque ellos se asustarían porque somos diferentes…_

 _-No me asustas, además no soy humana –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder_

 _-¿Eres un monstruo? –preguntó con ligero temor_

 _-Puede decirse que sí –no era mentira, muchos la llamaron así e incluso la categorizaron como "demonio"_

 _-¿De esos que comen niños, y hacen sopa con tortugas? –cuestionó más nervioso_

 _-No –el niño suspiró aliviado y sonrió- "Es muy… tierno"_

 _-¡Ya me acordé! –la señaló con una sonrisa más grande- ¡Te vi en uno de los libros de mi papá! ¡Eres Eiko-sama!_

 _Ella solo asintió algo aturdida por la emoción del infante._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas, niño? –pidió mientras recogía su guadaña_

 _-Leonardo Hamato_

 _-"¿Hamato?" –solo había escuchado ese apellido una vez y no estaba precisamente en buenos términos con esa persona- ¿Tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?_

 _-Sí, dijo que eras una mujer muy fría y cruel, sin consideración por nadie… -recitó sinceramente_

 _-"Me lo imaginaba"_

 _Después de todo era lo que siempre decían de ella, nunca lo corrigió, prefirió dejarlo así._

 _-Pero es mentira –la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- Tú eres muy buena y linda…_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Tus manos son muy suaves y cálidas, cuando me bajaste lo hiciste igual que lo hace mi papá, tú no eres mala pero tal vez no tienes muchos amigos, Mikey siempre dice que hay que hacer muchos amigos…_

 _Ella solo sonrió, como no lo había hecho para nadie más aparte de su fiel compañero, pero pronto su expresión decayó._

 _-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –la guardiana se arrodilló frente a él_

 _-No sé, estaba cuidando de mis hermanos y mi padre, pero creo que me dormí y desperté aquí…_

 _-¿Qué era lo que tenían?_

 _-Era algo llamado neumosía o neumonía, creo…._

 _El rompecabezas tomó sentido para ella, puso su mano sobre su cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas. Leonardo solo pudo observar como esos ojos dejaban de ser fríos para verlo con tristeza y compasión._

 _El niño había muerto._

 _-Ven conmigo –se levantó y sujeto su mano para comenzar a caminar_

 _-¿A dónde vamos? –Leonardo observaba curioso el suelo de ese lugar_

 _-Al paraíso –respondió amablemente- Te va a gustar, es un lugar muy hermoso, hay un montón de animales y plantas_

 _-¿Y mi familia?_

 _-Deberás esperarlos hasta que ellos vayan allí_

 _El pequeño se detuvo bruscamente y se soltó._

 _-No puedo ir_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Tengo que volver con mis hermanos y mi padre_

 _-No lo entiendo, si vienes conmigo dejarás ese papel de líder que tanto odias, permanecerás tranquilo y podrás jugar tanto como quieras… -pronto comprendió lo que quería decir- pero no serías feliz ¿Verdad?_

 _-Yo quiero seguir cuidando de ellos, odio ser el líder pero… mientras mis hermanos puedan ser libres de eso… yo… soy feliz_

 _La guardiana suspiró, la decisión era difícil, tenía que elegir entre su deber y su corazón, algo en esa tortuga se caló a fondo en ella en pocos segundos._

 _-Bien, te ayudaré a regresar…_

 _-¡Yei! –le sacó una sonrisa a la mujer con sus brincos de emoción_

 _-Escúchame Leonardo –ese tono era el mismo que Splinter usaba cando les daba una advertencia y era mejor que la tuvieran en cuenta- A partir de ahora tu vida no será fácil, debes a toda costa, evitar morir por alguna herida_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Si mueres otra vez, por culpa de alguna herida, irás al infierno y no podré ayudarte_

 _-Entiendo_

 _-Entonces, vamos –volvió a sujetar la mano del infante- Ah, y Leo…._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, solo vuelve a buscarme y te llevaré al paraíso_

 _-Gracias_

 _-No le digas a tu padre que soy buena y mucho menos que me has conocido_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Solo prométemelo_

 _-Lo prometo –Leonardo la vio fijamente durante unos segundos_

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?_

 _-No… es solo que… -alzó sus bracitos y por instinto ella lo aupó- Tu cabello es muy suave y cómodo –murmuró abrazándose a su cuello y descansando su cabeza en su hombro_

 _-Duerme, te despertaré cuando lleguemos –susurró mientras le acariciaba el caparazón_

 _-Suave… -fue el suspiro que recibió como respuesta antes de sentir su respiración acompasada_

 _-"Quizás… debería dejarme crecer el cabello… solo un poco…" –pensó mientras caminaba con una casi invisible sonrisa_

* * *

Eiko sonrió con melancolía ante el recuerdo, desde ese instante ella no pudo dejar de velar por el que aún consideraba un niño, a quien, quería como a un hijo y como a tal, no soportaría verlo morir en tales circunstancias.

Desde hace algunos años había comprendido el sentir de las madres, era uno de los sentimientos más hermosos pero a la vez uno de los más dolorosos.

-Zen, sal de ahí, ya los envié de regreso

-¿Sabía que estaba aquí, señora?

-Soy consciente de que escuchaste toda la conversación –afirmó aún sin despegar sus ojos del espejo

-No la entiendo –el dragón se posicionó junto a ella- Usted empezó esto con una actitud indiferente, comprendiendo el porqué de los errores cometidos tanto por la rata como por los otros tres, decidió no interferir desde el principio porque no obtendría el escarmiento que les quería dar y ahora, terminó diciéndoles que no los iba a ayudar a salvar a la tortuga azul que ha sido merecedora por tanos años de su cariño y preocupación

-Lo sé amigo, yo… -cerró los ojos con decepción- creí que por esta vez podría ser objetiva, y lo logré al inicio pero… ¡Agh!... la actitud que tomaron hizo que mi ira al final fuera más fuerte y me deje llevar por ella –se quejó caminando de un lado a otro con irritación

-Es normal, por como he observado, usted quiere a ese niño como si fuera parte de su familia, nunca había visto esa clase de trato con nadie más, es normal que sea sobreprotectora con él

-Lo malo es que esa sobreprotección a veces nubla mi juicio –gruñó mientras se sentaba en una roca

-Puesto que está más calmada, ¿por qué dijo que no los ayudaría a salvarlo?

-Ellos no se lo merecen, han malgastado toda las oportunidades que les he dado, además lo que ellos querían era que los regresara en el tiempo y yo no puedo hacer eso

-Explíqueme, por favor

-Tú lo sabes Zen, gracias al espejo y a mis poderes puedo ver lo que sucede en el pasado, presente y futuro, pero yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo intervenir en el presente pero nada más –suspiró con desgano- El futuro de Leonardo ahora solo depende de la fuerza de voluntad que tengan para luchar contra el mal que los posee

-Mientras usted se encargaba de enseñar a las almas de la rata y sus hijos menores, el tiempo en la tierra avanzó muy rápido –vio con dolor que su maestra perdía el color de la cara- en estos momentos, la tortuga se ha recuperado de la mayoría de los efectos de la Lyrica, ahora deben estarse dirigiendo a la batalla junto a su familia

Sin perder tiempo, Eiko golpeó el suelo con la guadaña frente al espejo, la imagen tomó forma.

Ella rogó con todas sus fuerzas por que la voluntad de los Hamato fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar al líder.

Suplicó como nunca lo había hecho.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, espero hayan tenido un feliz día del amor y la amistad, lamentablemente no pude participar en el evento que me mencionaron Rose y Akiane, lamento decepcionarlas mis amigas, se me ocurrieron demasiadas ideas pero ninguna era corta como para desarrollarla a tiempo, en verdad lo lamento…**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Para aquellas chicas que amen a Raphael y a Miguel Ángel, o conozcan a alguien que lo haga, las invito a poner en los comentarios su nombre o con el que les gusta que las llamen, sus características físicas y su personalidad, haré un sorteo y quien gane tendrá un premio muy pero muy especial en la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, también pueden mandarme un mensaje privado si lo desean.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz (hola, me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de relatar las historias, y créeme que yo lloré al escribir ese cap porque tuve que imaginarme todo y fue peor de lo que escribí, bueno espero te haya gustado la continuación)**

 **-Natis tmnt (Lo lamento chica, pero como habrás leído, Eiko no puede interferir en el pasado solo en el presente, ahora todo depende de ellos)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Hola Rose, lamento no haber podido participar, bueno la verdad deje que ellos hicieran sus suposiciones porque una persona en esa clase de circunstancias nunca piensa que fue capaz de hacerle daño a un ser querido sino que tuvo que ser un tercero, por ello es mejor dejarlos darse el golpe con la realidad por sí mismos, así analizan todo sin necesidad de que se les explique, o eso creo yo, bueno cuídate y espero te haya gustado la continuación aunque sea cortita)**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Bueno primero tienes razón, el Seppuku es la forma de suicidarse devolviendo el honor perdido a la familia y a uno mismo, sin embargo de lo que yo se, debes usar una cuchilla, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, y hacerte una cruz en el abdomen, soportando el máximo de dolor que seas capaz hasta que mueras. En cambio, para la mayor parte de personas, usar pastillas como la Lyrica, es un camino cobarde para morir, por eso es deshonra, espero haberme explicado bien. Y pues a tu segunda pregunta… no lo sé. Leonardo es el personaje que más quiero de TMNT sin embargo en todas mis historias o en la mayoría lo hago sufrir hasta la muerte, creo que es porque siento que es la única forma en que su familia recapacitaría sobre el tesoro que tiene, bueno esa es mi opinión jejejeje me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias)**

 **–AKIANE (Primero una disculpa Aki-chan por no poder participar jejeje lo siento, imagínate yo que escribí en medio de un mar de lágrimas el capítulo, Eiko no puede cambiar el pasado y como te habrás dado cuenta ella quiere a Leo como a un hijo, pero tiene limitaciones que debe cumplir, ha hecho lo que ha podido ahora todo depende del resto, están justo en la batalla que lo definió todo, ¿se unirán o no a Destructor?, no lo sé jejeje espero algún día compensar tus espíritus malignos que me quieren matar pero no pueden porque aún no acaba la historia, a mí en cambio una amiga sabe decir que soy un ser de amor cuando en verdad soy más chocarrero que los espíritus del Chavo del Ocho, espero haber calmado tus ansias un poquito, cuídate)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

 _-No existe –cortó tajante Zen a la adolescente frente a él_

 _-Pero… yo creo que sí debe haber aunque sea uno…_

 _La jovencita infló las mejillas en un puchero, y miró con terquedad a su mejor amigo Zen, bueno era el único amigo que tenía a fin de cuentas apenas habían pasado unos dos años aproximadamente desde que la habían nombrado guardiana._

 _-Maestra, le repito que…_

 _-¡No me llames Maestra! ¡Me siento vieja y ni siquiera tengo dieciséis años!_

 _-Soy su sirviente, debo dirigirme a usted de esa manera –repitió a la terca mujer_

 _-No quiero que seas mi sirviente, quiero que seas mi amigo…_

 _El dragón se sorprendió enormemente, hasta ahora todos los que habían pasado por ahí siempre solían hablarle únicamente para darle alguna orden. ¿Por qué era ella tan diferente?_

 _Tal vez fuere porque ella era humana, mejor dicho, fue humana. La primera en ser elegida sobre cualquier otra especie. Lo único malo de esa niña era su terquedad y su sensibilidad, ambos aspectos eran armas de doble filo capaces de hacerle tomar las decisiones correctas como de cometer errores. En fin, su deber era ayudarla a entender y facilitar un poco sus deberes en ese lugar, nada más._

 _-Volviendo al tema Zen, estoy segura, segurísima de que debe haber al menos un ser vivo racional capaz de…_

 _-Ya le he dicho que no señora… –sintió una gotita de sudor en su nuca cuando prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada- señorita… -ella suspiró resignada- No hay ni habrá un ser incapaz de sentir rencor –retomó seriamente_

 _-Yo no he dicho "incapaz de sentir rencor" sino "incapaz de guardar rencor", eso es muy diferente_

 _-De todas formas es imposible, todos guardan rencor a algo o a alguien por ínfimo que sea, incluidos usted y yo_

 _-Sí… todavía no me llevo bien con los pez payaso –murmuró molesta_

 _Zen rio por esa actitud infantil, Eiko les guardaba rencor porque, cuando todavía era humana, intentó cazar uno con las manos y su presa saltó del agua y le dio una bofetada con la cola. Desde entonces no se llevaba bien con los dichosos peces._

 _-Hagamos un trato Zen –soltó de repente llamando su atención- Si encuentro a un ser incapaz de guardar rencor incluso llegada su muerte, tú tendrás que tutearme…_

 _-¿Y si yo gano, maestra? –le molestó sabiéndose ganador_

 _Imposible que existiese un ser con esas características._

 _-Limpiaré el espejo gigante yo sola durante un mes –sonrió burlonamente conocedora de que su amigo detestaba esa tarea con toda su alma_

 _-Hecho_

 _Con el rápido pasar de los años, ambos olvidaron la apuesta, pues las responsabilidades de Eiko habían aumentado su dificultad y necesitaban concentrarse, sin saber que un día un pequeño niño llegaría a ella por obras del destino._

* * *

Leonardo sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones cuando chocó contra la pared, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era su caparazón, April le había dicho que debido a la Lyrica, su cuerpo no tendría la resistencia de antes durante un tiempo.

-Eres débil Leonardo, demasiado débil para ser un líder –lo levantó por el cuello y amenazó su garganta con sus cuchillas

Los súbditos llevaron a Splinter, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel frente a ellos.

Fueron derrotados.

-Hamato Yoshi… se testigo de lo bajo que ha caído tu clan al tener como líder a este ser inferior, incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo y peor aún, de su familia

A Leonardo se le cayó el alma al piso cuando su padre lo miró con vergüenza, odio y traición.

Se sintió inútil.

-Pretendiste hacerme creer que Raphael era el nuevo líder pero tus hijos siempre siguieron las órdenes de esta escoria –acercó más sus cuchillas haciendo brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre a través de la piel verde- Sin embargo, les ofrezco la salvación –ofertó Saki- Los dejaré ir, no los perseguiré más, a ninguno de ustedes o a sus aliados –hizo una seña a sus soldados- pueden irse, el único precio a pagar es el inútil de su líder

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!

Eiko estaba aturdida, eso no era lo que debía pasar. Destructor en ese instante debía proponerle a los demás abandonar a Leonardo y unirse al clan.

-No… no lo entiendo, esto no debía pasar ¿Por qué….

Abrió los ojos a la comprensión, era imposible.

¿Verdad?

-Zen ¿Acaso tú…

-Aquel ser al que usted protege no le permite concentrarse en su trabajo, ahora duda de sus decisiones y ha quebrantado reglas para mantenerlo con vida –ella agachó la mirada- Mi deber es protegerla y si para ello debo acelerar la defunción de esa tortuga, entonces que así sea

Eiko solo regresó al ver al espejo. Ella no rompería su promesa.

Ese niño merecía todo.

Ya podrían buscarse otra guardiana.

-¿Qué hará ahora, señora?

Esperó ver furia, odio, desdén en sus ojos.

Jamás se imaginó ver aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, expresar tanta culpa, tristeza y agradecimiento. Mucho menos pensó que le sonreiría.

-Perdóname por causarte tantos problemas viejo amigo

-¿Qué está…

-Sayonara Zen

-¡Eiko!

Ella desapareció, su señora, su maestra, solo por aquella criatura estaba dispuesta a dar todo por una criatura insignificante.

* * *

Leonardo sabía que ellos no aceptarían, ellos jamás harían esa clase de tratos con Destructor.

-¿Por qué no?

Por segunda vez, se sintió desfallecer, nada le había dolido más que ver a su hermano menor estar dispuesto a aceptar ese ofrecimiento.

Pero no lo culpaba, se lo merecía, había sido un mal líder, un mal hermano, su familia tenía derecho a odiarlo y si su muerte era lo único que podía lavar su honor y a la vez mantener vivos a su familia…

Entonces ¿No era un buen trato?

Esos pensamientos rondaron fuertemente su cabeza mientras veía como cada uno de sus seres queridos se giraban tranquilamente, dispuestos a irse. Pero esas ideas fueron aplastadas por sus instintos, sus hermanos, su padre, ellos no eran así.

Algo los estaba controlando.

Con una convicción renovada intento zafarse del fuerte agarre de Destructor.

Ninguno se esperó lo que sucedió a continuación

-¡Agh!

-¡Maestro Destructor!

Oroku Saki se sujetó fuertemente su mano recién cercenada mientras observaba con rencor a la rata que portaba una de las katanas de su hijo mayor, ahora manchada de sangre.

-¿Cómo es que….

-¡Por muchos hongos que utilices, jamás dejaremos a nuestro hermano! –gritó Donatello ayudando a su hermano mayor a parase

Leonardo estaba muy pálido y su frente ardía como si se tratara de un horno. Lo habían obligado a pelear, aún bajo los efectos de la Lyrica.

-Tenemos que volver a casa rápido –indicó a Raphael- ¡Leo que ni se te ocurra dormirte!

El adolescente solo asintió con cansancio. Era el líder, no puede permitirse descansar cuando su familia no había llegado a casa a salvo.

-¿Qué estás…

Aun cuando su cuerpo le exigía quedarse abajo, logró ponerse de pie apoyado en su hermano.

-¡Ninjas del pie! ¡Tráiganme a Leonardo! ¡Desháganse del resto!

Como jamás habían visto, centenares de soldados los rodearon, al parecer Destructor era muy precavido.

-Don, necesitamos refuerzos –susurró Leo con esfuerzo

-Sí… ¿April?

Mientras el joven genio hablaba por teléfono, los demás trataban de mantener a raya a sus atacantes. El cansancio estaba abriéndose paso, ellos lo sabían, debían salir de ahí ahora.

-Xever, Garra de Tigre, Perrera, es su turno

-Como ordene, maestro

Entre los tres distrajeron a los miembros de la familia lo suficiente como para que su amo se acercara a su presa. El mundo se detuvo para todos el instante en el que Oroku Saki levantó su mano para dar el golpe final, solo por esta vez sería compasivo y daría una muerte rápida al mutante que había hecho fallar cada uno de sus planes.

Sin espadas y sin fuerzas para sostenerse, Leonardo vio las cuchillas bajar como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, cerró los ojos aceptando su destino.

-¡Aléjate de él!

El de azul salió de su "tranquilidad" al reconocer la voz, frente a él aún seguían las cuchillas, sin embargo, el filo de una guadaña interrumpía su camino.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla –pronunció alejándolo de su objetivo

Miguel Ángel salió de su estupefacción y dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza de su enemigo como para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¡Mikey pon atención!

Giró a tiempo para ver como un ninja que lo iba a atacar por la espalda era derribado por un cocodrilo gigante.

-¡Leatherhead!

-Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para charlar amigo mío, debemos sacar a tu hermano de aquí

-Gracias –respondió derribando a dos ninjas más con kunais

-¿Quién es la loca de la guadaña que pelea como endemoniada?

-Es una historia muy larga Casey, luego te la cuento

-¿Ahora si estás de a buenas Rapha? –interrogó golpeando algunas cabezas

-Estábamos siendo controlados Casey

-Pues controlados o no, April está muy cabreada con ustedes

Y no era mentira, la pelirroja peleaba con uñas y dientes tratando de transmitir su furia pero a la vez tratando de llegar con el quelonio herido.

-Leonardo no te duermas

-Ha perdido mucha sangre April, déjame revisar….

-¡No! –ella se interpuso- ¡Ya sé que tú fuiste el que le dio esa pastilla! ¡Revisé los videos! ¡No dejaré que lo mates!

-¡Escúchame! ¡Estábamos bajo los efectos de unos hongos de Destructor! –la pelirroja lo miró con duda- April tú nos conoces…

-Ya no sé si creerte

-April nosotros…

-Pero eres el único que puede ayudarlo –interrumpió- dime cómo puedo ayudarte

Desconcertado y algo contento, comenzó a darle instrucciones. Leonardo en su estado de seminconsciencia se preocupaba por una sola persona, sus familia y amigos estarían bien, lo sabía; ella solo aparecía cuando su muerte era próxima.

La observó tambalear ligeramente, descuido que Destructor aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a auxiliarla, mas dos pares de brazos lo detenían.

Sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su ángel de la guarda, las consecuencias de que ella estuviera ahí.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? A mis hermanos les caerás bien y sensei te daría una rica taza de té –ofreció la pequeña tortuga de doce años_

 _-No puedo Leonardo, no porque no quiera sino porque simplemente no puedo salir de aquí_

 _-¡Mentira! Yo te he visto irte por ese espejo a mi mundo_

 _-No Leonardo –negó suavemente sin quitar el gesto de cariño- Tú me has visto entrar en los recuerdos de las personas_

 _-¿No es lo mismo?_

 _-Nop –rio- Estando ahí sigo protegida_

 _-¿Protegida? ¿Alguien te quiere hacer daño? ¡Nosotros te podemos proteger! ¡Sensei nos ha estado enseñando técnicas para defendernos solitos!_

 _Ella volvió a reír con algo de tristeza, el infante la miró curioso._

 _-Tranquilo, nadie me quiere hacer daño y aunque lo intentaran tengo un dragón que me cuida –le acarició la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dije que no era humana? –él asintió- Antes de tener este trabajo yo vivía en la Tierra, tenía una familia al igual que tú, un padre, una madre y unos hermanos a los que quería mucho_

 _-¿Y qué pasó?_

 _-Ellos fallecieron, en aquel entonces las guerras eran tantas que arrasaron con varios inocentes –explicó nostálgica_

 _-¿Y tú?_

 _-Yo me quedé sola, en ese tiempo nadie quería cuidar de una niña "enferma", sobreviví como pude pero al final morí y luego me hicieron guardiana sin decirme por qué. En fin, la razón por la cual no puedo ir al mundo terrenal es, en primer lugar, porque perdería mi magia y la mitad de mi fuerza, esa última la recuperaría pero en bastante tiempo_

 _-¿Y la segunda?_

 _-Mi "enfermedad" regresaría, no es un problema en sí, podría aprender a vivir con ella pero si alguien me atacara sin haberla dominado, moriría de nuevo, porque si vuelvo a ese mundo me convertiré en humana otra vez y no podría cumplir mi promesa Leo_

 _-Vaya… -susurró triste- por cierto ¿Cuál es la "enfermedad"?_

 _-Es común en tu mundo de cierta forma, pero no es una enfermedad como tal, más bien es…_

* * *

La mujer maldijo en voz baja después de escupir la sangre en su boca, su cuerpo se debilitaba, sus poderes la abandonaban, agradecía haber aprendido a pelear durante su entrenamiento.

-No sé quién eres ni por qué te empeñas tanto en proteger a esos engendros, en especial al imbécil de Leonar…

El casco salió despedido cuando la patada impacto de lleno en su cara, Eiko aunque tambaleante, lo miró con determinación e ira. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su enemigo con un firme agarre en su guadaña. Él ni corto ni perezoso la bloqueó con sus cuchillas.

Mientras el choque de metales se daba, ella no lo perdía de vista hasta que sintió una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, el rostro de Oroku Saki comenzó a perder enfoque, todo se vio borroso unos segundos antes de volver a aclararse.

No, no podía estarle pasando en ese momento.

Supo que debía acabar con esa pelea rápido.

Su mano flaqueó un segundo, por tanto su defensa quedó descubierta.

Con la mayor parte del ejército derrotado, todos en el tejado habían dejado de pelear para prestar atención.

-¡MAMÁ!

Ese grito le heló la sangre a más de uno, los mutantes presentes no salían de su estupefacción, jamás habían escuchado, ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza que Leonardo pudiera gritar de tal manera. Mucho peor se imaginaron ver tal grado de terror en sus ojos.

De las cuchillas profundamente enterradas en el abdomen contrario, la sangre escurría sin parar, manchando el piso con un gran charco que rodeaba a la pareja.

-No eras rival para mí –le susurró acercándose a su oído

-No, pero al menos te llevaré conmigo

Antes de que Destructor pudiese siquiera analizar lo dicho, Eiko se separó rápidamente y realizó con corte limpio con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

La cabeza cayó seguida del cuerpo. Para entonces los secuaces ya se habían retirado dejando el cuerpo de su amo a merced de los héroes. Presionando a penas la herida y arrastrando su arma, la guardiana se acercó lentamente a la tortuga que dejaba escapar sus lágrimas libremente.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer ni a decir nada.

Ella se dejó caer bruscamente de rodillas para luego estirar sus manos.

-Como desearía, poder verte bien ahora–susurró ligeramente mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonriendo

-No tenías que hacerlo, yo nunca quise… -sollozó

-Lo hice, porque te quiero mucho Leonardo –respondió limpiando las lágrimas que apenas podía identificar

Su vista se opacaba lentamente, pronto volvería a estar ciega.

-Leonardo, tu condición no es buena, tú… -tosió- también morirás –declaró mirando la sangre que había expulsado

El miedo recorrió a los presentes ¿Así terminaba? ¿En verdad no pudieron remediar nada?

-No es verdad –interrumpió ella mirando a las tres tortugas y a la rata sin la dureza de antes- El deseo de salvar a Leonardo junto a su fuerza de voluntad les permitió sobreponerse a todo lo malo…

-Pero aun así… -respondió el menor son lágrimas en sus mejillas- No pudimos protegerlo

Eiko miró como Hamato Yoshi y sus dos hijos se acercaban a las dos tortugas y lo abrazaban dejando ver su pena. Miró alrededor, los amigos se mantenían apartados no queriendo interrumpir el momento. Casey sujetaba con fuerza a April que lloraba contra su pecho.

Regresó nuevamente la vista, encontrándose rápidamente con los profundos zafiros del líder. Él también lloraba, pudo ver claramente que no quería dejar a su familia, no así. Por primera vez en años volvió a ver a la pequeña tortuga que había intentado atacarla pensando que era el Coco.

En ese instante supo que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

-Leonardo –llamó- Tranquilo mi niño que pronto esto solo será un mal sueño

-¿Qué?...

Eiko le sonrió, pero él conocía mejor que nadie ese gesto. Era la misma sonrisa que le había dado a su familia cuando iba a hacer algo que seguramente lo mataría.

¿Así se sentían ellos cuando él lo hacía? ¿Se les estrujaba el corazón de la misma forma?

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ella alzó con esfuerzo la guadaña apuntando hacia su persona. Reunió el poco poder que le quedaba y para el horror de todos se apuñaló el pecho. Alejó el arma dejando ver una pequeña luz celeste en la punta.

-Lo que me queda de vida, será suficiente para que lleven a Leonardo a casa y lo curen

-No…

Acercó lentamente el arma al quelonio quien intentó apartarse en vano. Sintió una extraña pero reconfortante calidez recorrer su cuerpo, ya no dolía tanto como antes. Su vitalidad renovada le permitió detener la caída de la mujer que ya no podía mantener es posición. La vio llorar, supo el porqué. Sus ojos se tornaron grises.

-Quería verte antes de irme –confesó consternada intentando alcanzar con sus manos el rostro del que para ella seguía siendo un niño, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero

Él tomó su mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta de que le gané a Zen… -rio un poco

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué le ganaste? –murmuró

-Encontré a alguien incapaz de guardar rencor…

Los restantes admiraron como el cuerpo de la mujer se transparentaba lentamente mientras pequeñas luces se desprendían de él, parecían luciérnagas. Era hermoso. Leonardo enterró su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Su cabello era tan suave como siempre.

-No te vayas… -rogó en un susurro de dolor

-Algún día… -sollozó- te prometo que volveré… -sonrió- y entonces tomaré esa taza de té ¿De acuerdo?...

-Sí… -lloró

-Te quiero mucho Leonardo

-Yo también, mamá

El joven líder intentó abrazarla fuertemente para que nadie pudiera arrebatársela, pero solo sintió el aire.

Lloró. Lloró y dejó salir su dolor, sus hermanos apretaron fuertemente sus puños intentando controlar sus lágrimas, nunca habían visto a Leonardo sufrir de tal manera, debían ser ellos quienes lo ayudaran a salir adelante esta vez.

En un silencio sepulcral digno del luto, el grupo procedió a retirarse. Leatherhead se ofreció a llevar al mayor de las tortugas pero Mikey rechazó la oferta amablemente, siendo él quien lo llevó en su espalda.

Al llegar a casa Donatello y April trataron rápidamente las heridas del de azul para permitirle descansar. Necesitaba estar solo.

-No me dejes solo…

 _"Siempre estaré a tu lado mi niño"_

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola, queridos lectores, como se me hizo largo el capítulo lo dejo hasta aquí, el próximo es el final de esta historia, perdón por la tardanza, sé que no hay excusa pero para quienes les interese saber el por qué no he escrito y además saber los motivos de mi bloqueo mental.**

 **Desde hace mucho me he estado preparando para mi prueba de egreso del colegio y los últimos meses tuve que aplicarme bastante pues si salgo mal en dicha prueba, valga la redundancia, no podía graduarme. Bueno, cuando ya rendí el examen me fue lo que yo creí en ese momento bien porque salía sin problemas, pero cuando enfrenté a mis padres y les conté mi nota bueno… sinceramente no me esperé sus reacciones y se deben a otro problema con esa bendita prueba, porque no solo es la que define el egreso del colegio sino también el ingreso a la universidad que uno desea. Mis padres me dieron palabras de aliento, lo único que hubiese deseado y deseo hasta ahora es que se hubieran escuchado sinceras. En ese instante, en ese segundo volví a sentir y a comprender lo mucho que duele que alguien, especialmente un ser querido que confió en ti; te mire con tanta decepción, tristeza y odio al punto de quebrarte el alma, Que aquellos ojos que te miraban con tanto cariño te observasen como si fueras el ser más inútil y miserable que pudo haber existido. Mi familia discutió fuertemente por mi causa. Pasé, creo que dos semanas deprimida y por como escribo creo que se darán cuenta que aún no estoy del todo bien, y creo que seguiré en este limbo hasta las postulaciones de educación superior que son más o menos en una semana más.**

 **No se preocupen, yo creo, aunque mi familia al parecer no, que mi puntaje es suficiente para postular a la carrera que escogí. Tengo fe en que me irá bien y Dios me acompañará.**

 **Gracias por leer mis problemas, sé que no lo merezco porque sin querer los defraudé a ustedes también, una vez más les pido mil disculpas.**

 **Ps: No se preocupen, ya estoy graduada ahora solo me queda esperar a las postulaciones para la universidad.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Natis tmnt (Hola tocaya, al final el amor de madre pudo más pero dejando un gran dolor en el resto, lamento la tardanza.)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Lo lamento me tardé mucho, la razón por la que iría al infierno es simple, Eiko le devolvió la vida pero eso tenía una condición y era esa. Gracias por todo mi buena amiga.)**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Hola chica, no es raro que pienses así de hecho yo también me emociono cuando me responden un comentario. Doy gracias a ver tantos animes para saber sobre algunas tradiciones. No sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas apoyado con tus personajes, me alivia mucho. Te entiendo, a veces simplemente las ganas de escribir no llegan, espero te haya ido bien en tus pruebas. Perdón por la demora)**

 **-XiaoR18 (Me alegra saber eso, no porque sea sádica, sino que me complace que mis sentimientos hayan llegado a ustedes, disculpa la demora, espero te haya gustado esto)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros, tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia también me vino en un sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, la cual no quiero repetir ni de chiste.**

 **Las Tortugas Ninja no son mías, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo.**

 **Espero que les guste este entremés que publicaré antes de la próxima historia :)**

* * *

-No entiendo por qué tenía que pasarnos esto –se quejó Miguel Ángel viendo tristemente la puerta de su hermano

-La vida es así hijo mío, todo lo que sucede tiene su razón de ser

-¡Pero es que es tan injusto, Sensei!

-Mikey debes calmarte…

-Lo sé Donnie, es solo que… esto no debía haber pasado –soltó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y tapaba su rostro con frustración

-¿A qué te refieres, amigo mío?

Leatherhead se sentía mal por las tortugas y la rata, junto a Slash, April y Casey decidieron quedarse en la guarida aquella noche para ayudar a atender las heridas físicas de la familia, las emocionales eran un tema aparte. El cocodrilo y la tortuga más corpulenta se marcharían temprano pues, aunque querían quedarse, tenían sus propios problemas, nada grave por suerte. Casey observó a la joven pelirroja confirmando que el enojo de esta se había esfumado por un tiempo, no era el momento de crear más conflicto en aquel hogar.

En la casa se respiraba un aire de pena y luto por aquella mujer que nunca antes habían visto pero de la que aún sin saber nada, presentían que fue importante para el grupo, no solo por ayudar a Leonardo sino por algo más que no lograban identificar.

-Todo fue por nuestra culpa LH –explicó Raphael- Si no nos hubiésemos dejado llevar por estupideces esto no habría pasado

-Si le hubiésemos hecho caso a Leo, yo me habría dado cuenta de que lo que nos lanzó Destructor en un inicio era un hongo venenoso

-¿Un hongo?

-Sí April, Destructor hizo una especie de ritual o algo así para darle mala suerte a Leo por una semana en lo que se refiere a la familia

-Entonces lo que pasó con el televisor, la consola, el saco y las fotos fue por eso ¿Verdad? –la rata asintió por los cuatro- Ya decía yo que eran demasiados malentendidos en tan poco tiempo

-Luego de lo que mencionaste –continuó el genio- Hubo una alerta del Clan del Pie en la que nos acompañó Splinter junto a ustedes ¿Recuerdas, April?

-En la que le quitaron a Leo el liderazgo –mencionó cortante sin poder evitarlo

-Exacto, en esa pelea a los cuatro nos tiraron un polvo hecho de un hongo que entra en el cerebro y hace que las emociones sean más intensas de lo que en realidad son

-Y como en ese instante no estábamos bien con nuestro hermano, ya se imaginarán como sigue la historia

-Lo entiendo sin embargo estén conscientes de que esto no justifica lo que ocurrió con la Lyrica

-April, no es momento

-Casey, sé que esto es un tema delicado pero si no aclaramos las cosas ahora no habremos resuelto nada

-Tienes razón April –habló por fin Hamato Yoshi- Por nuestra negligencia estuvimos a punto de perder a un miembro de la familia, al que habríamos acabado con nuestras propias sino fuera por tus cuidados y los de Casey para con él, les agradecemos infinitamente por eso –hizo una reverencia a la que le siguieron las de sus tres hijos- Sabemos que inconscientes o no de nuestras acciones, nada será suficiente para justificar lo que hicimos

Las tres tortugas mantenían la mirada en al suelo arrepentidos.

-Nadie los está culpando si somos sinceros –todos pusieron su sorprendida atención en Slash- Al final, si se ponen a pensar era natural que tuvieran esos sentimientos, después de todo cualquier ser racional se deja cegar en algún momento por sus emociones, así como también es normal equivocarse –dijo mirando a su antiguo dueño antes de desviar sus ojos a la puerta que antes observaba el de naranja con pesar- Puede que yo no tenga la mejor relación con Leonardo, pero sé lo suficiente como para entender que no los culpa o culpará de nada, mucho menos los odiará como veo que temen

-Gracias chicos –sonrió un poco el temperamental

-Ahora nos explicarán quién era la mujer que apareció de la nada –Casey quería retomar el tema, por alguna razón se le hacía conocida

-Ella era un demonio conocido en Japón como Eiko-sama, guardiana de las puertas del cielo y el infierno, básicamente reside en el limbo, todos los libros en que se la menciona describen claramente a un ente frío y desalmado, incapaz de sentir simpatía por alguna criatura y poseedora de una ira terrible y arrasadora

-Con todo el respeto Maestro Splinter, yo no vi nada de lo que me acaba de decir esta noche

-En mi opinión, la señora Eiko y Leonardo entablaron un lazo muy fuerte, quien sabe desde cuando, después de todo le dio lo que le quedaba de vida y eso uno no lo hace por alguien a quien acaba de conocer de hace pocos días –expresó pensativamente el cocodrilo

-LH es hora de retirarnos –el mencionado asintío a Slash- ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, y gracias por todo amigo –sonrió triste Raphael

Nunca pensó que la vez que hablase con Spike nuevamente en la guarida después de su mutación, sería de esa forma y en esas circunstancias.

-Les sugiero que descansen esta semana –aconsejó el cocodrilo desde la puerta- Con Destructor derrotado tanto el Clan del Pie como el Krang estarán lo suficientemente ocupados como para atacar esta semana, con todo haremos las rondas nosotros y les avisaremos si algo ocurre

-Gracias Leatherhead

Una vez cerrada la puerta, un incómodo silencio llenó la sala, Casey les sugirió descansar un poco, quizás eso los despejara y en la mañana verían que es lo que deben hacer.

* * *

Splinter despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una taza de té y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a sus hijos despiertos y ayudando en el desayuno.

-Buenos días, hijos míos

-Buenos días, Sensei

-¿Y Leonardo? –cuestionó llenando una taza

-Sigue durmiendo Sensei, la verdad no creo que despierte hasta la tarde, su cuerpo y mente se han sobre-esforzado demasiado, sin embargo debe comer para recuperarse

-Entiendo, prepárenle algo ligero y llévenselo arriba, una vez termine permítanle dormir tranquilamente

-Hai

Los tres se apresuraron en llenar una charola con fruta mientras la rata preparaba un té diferente para su primogénito, le serviría para tranquilizar sus nervios. Cuando Miguel Ángel se dispuso a llevar el alimento casi choca con su hermano mayor en el pasillo, Leonardo le ayudó como soporte hasta que recuperara el equilibrio.

-Perdón Mikey, no me fijé

Sobra decir que el quelonio más travieso estaba tan estupefacto como su familia. Frente a ellos estaba Leonardo más fresco que una lechuga, con una sonrisa suave en los labios. El mayor observó los platos rebosantes de pedazos de fruta junto a la bebida.

-Eso… ¿Es para mí?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!

-Gracias hermano –extendió la mano queriendo acariciar la cabeza del menor pero inmediatamente se arrepintió como si temiera ofenderlo con su tacto- Me temo que ya comí hace unas horas y no tengo tanta hambre

El quelonio de azul no notó la tristeza en los ojos de Miguel Ángel cuando bajó la mano.

-¿A dónde vas, Leonardo?

-Calentaré un poco antes de la práctica, Sensei

-No habrá entrenamiento esta semana, hijo

A Splinter se le partió el corazón cuando el mayor se estremeció ligeramente con la palabra "hijo".

-Comprendo… ¿Rapha?

-Dime, Leo

-¿Habrá patrulla esta noche?

Por un momento el segundo hijo creyó haber entendido mal la pregunta hasta que la realidad lo golpeó en la cara. Ahora él era el líder y no su hermano mayor, jamás pensó que un día odiaría que le diesen ese papel. Aunque algunas veces detestara admitirlo, Leonardo y él eran parecidos en personalidad y sabía que él se estaba auto-culpando desde que le retiraron el liderazgo.

-N…no, el patrullaje quedará suspendido un tiempo Leo –el mencionado solo asintió en respuesta

-Hermano, déjame revisarte las heridas y luego podrías ir a descansar un poco…

Donatello vio claramente el terror momentáneo en los ojos del exlíder en el momento en que intentó tocarlo.

-No gracias Donnie, no tienes que molestarte en eso. Yo me haré cargo de ellas además no son graves, iré a… meditar en el dojo –murmuró dándoles la espalda

-Bro sobre lo que pasó…

-Mikey –le cortó- Si cambiaste de opinión, dejé la consola con los videojuegos en el armario. Mañana, Casey traerá el televisor nuevo si quieres jugar con ellos

-Leo…

-El saco de boxeo nuevo lo colgaré en el dojo en la tarde, lo siento Rapha tendrás que esperar un poco

-¿Hijo?

-Las fotos ya están arregladas Sensei, dejé el sobre en su cuarto cuando estaba durmiendo en caso de que no lo notara

-Hermano…

-Donnie –el de azul giró por primera vez su cabeza durante toda la charla- Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo en estos momentos –sonrió a modo de disculpa- Pero te lo ruego, escucha lo que April tiene que decirte, ella está triste y preocupada por ti, solo… dale una oportunidad ¿De acuerdo?

-Leo que te parece si nos acompañas en el desayuno ¿eh?

-Lo lamento pero yo… solo quiero estar solo

-Nosotros…

-Por favor –interrumpió- Estoy consciente de que soy la persona menos indicada para pedir favores, sin embargo solo esta vez –pidió dejando ver por un segundo la pena que lo embargaba

-Claro, yo… nosotros estaremos aquí por si quieres algo

-Gracias

Antes de que la tensión nuevamente llenara por completo el lugar, April y Casey hicieron acto de presencia, llamando la atención sin querer.

-Chicos ¿Podrían venir un momento?, necesito darles algunas instrucciones respecto a las cajas

-Sí, por supuesto Leo

La pelirroja observó los rostros abatidos de sus amigos antes de cerrar la puerta del dojo. Seguía repitiéndose a sí misma que no era del todo culpa de ellos, sin embargo al ver de reojo a la tortuga portadora de las katanas, confirmó por enésima ocasión que las consecuencias de esta travesía eran demasiado graves como para solucionarlas con un simple perdón.

Era verdad lo que dijo Slash, Leonardo era incapaz de odiar a su familia. Lo que nunca se mencionó en esa discusión fue que con el pasar del tiempo, exactamente después de la Lyrica, Leonardo le tenía miedo a los seres que juraba amar más que a su propia vida.

April temía que con lo de anoche, su amigo se hubiese roto hasta un punto de no retorno.

* * *

-¿Qué hemos hecho?

-Su perdida ha sido fuerte hijos míos, debemos comprenderlo

-Por si no se dio cuenta Sensei, nuestro hermano mayor nos tiene terror

-No debemos sacar conclusiones tan pronto, Miguel Ángel

-¿Tan pronto? –cuestionó el genio con algo de burla- Leonardo se arrepintió de tocar a Mikey, prácticamente tembló cuando usted le dijo "hijo", habló con Rapha como si en cualquier momento le fuera a pegar y a mí me miró como si en lugar de curarlo lo fuera a matar ¡¿Son esas conclusiones apresuradas?! Es obvio que lo que quiera que haya pasado durante su recuperación de la Lyrica terminó de destruir la confianza que tenía en nosotros –terminó el joven de morado apoyando sus manos en la mesa y dejando caer libre ellas su cabeza

-¿Qué pasará con nuestro hermano?

-Me temo que lo hemos perdido Miguel Ángel, y no sé hasta qué punto. Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es ayudar y con el tiempo ganar nuevamente su confianza, restablecer y fortalecer nuestra familia

-Eso no es lo único que debemos volver a poner en pie, padre –declaró sombrío el rudo- Tenemos que hacer que Leo recupere la fe en sí mismo

-Tienes razón

-Tengo una idea para empezar con el pie derecho –alentó el travieso recordando algo

La idea del menor de las tortugas era perfecta para empezar la operación "Recuperar a Leonardo" como la había nombrado, ahora el problema era ejecutarla sin que el mayor se diera cuenta y para ello necesitarían de la ayuda de sus dos amigos humanos con quienes tendrían que hablar y resolver sus problemas en pro de la redención.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, capítulo corto, sí lo sé soy maldita. Estoy segura de que muchos esperaban un final feliz como es costumbre en la mayoría de mis escritos pero no, esta vez no. Hace un tiempo me puse mal y quise desahogarme escribiendo el final de esta historia pero como me faltaba inspiración, la volví a releer… ¿Y saben qué? Influenciada por mis sentimientos decidí que el final no será del todo color de rosa. Ya lo verán. Mi razón es que, siendo realistas, lo que le hice pasar a Leonardo no fue grave a primera vista y comparado con otras obras en donde lo torturan de manera brutal pero imagínense vivir esa clase de abuso durante un tiempo extenso, por experiencia propia les digo que el daño psicológico es lo suficientemente profundo como para que el perdón sea una posibilidad ínfima, lo suficientemente profundo para que el lazo de confianza no sea el mismo e incluso que se rompa y sea imposible de retomar, ni siquiera a un grado muy pequeño. Al final la convivencia es posible pero la interacción, bueno, es un cuento muy aparte. Bueno creo que con esto expliqué una pequeña parte de mis pensamientos, esta es mi opinión y pido que la respeten, por favor.**

 **Y antes de que me maten por el retraso, les pido un minuto de silencio por mi laptop caída en batalla. Sé que no parece importante pero para mí lo es, ya que ahí tenía toda mi vida como Miko Eiko, ahí estaban todas mis historias, mis ideas. Y créanme que no se siente lo mismo escribir en otro aparato que no es el mío, mejor dicho en mi laptop estaba mi alma y no saben lo que me dolió cuando de la noche a la mañana no encendió. Está en el técnico para ver si la puede reparar pero no hay noticias y tengo miedo de que todo mi esfuerzo se pierda.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-XiaoR18 (Sí pobre de ella, era la única que lo escuchaba y lo trataba como el niño que no pudo ser, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, cuídate)**

 **-LoveOfDragons (Hola chica, tienes razón, maldito Zen intentó hacer lo que creyó correcto de la peor forma. Los bloqueos ya no son tanto problema por suerte y gracias a tu ayuda, sino no pudiese continuar bien la historia. Jejeje te agradezco esa fe en mi persona, planeaba seguir medicina pero mi puntaje no dio para eso, me puse mal un tiempo, pero luego hablé con una compañera y me hizo ver que la razón por la que había escogido eso era muy diferente del propósito de la misma. En fin, luego de una larga charla me hizo ver que yo siento más apego por la naturaleza así que decidí aventurarme a agronomía y oh sorpresa, obtuve un cupo de los cuatro que quedaban. Veré como me va, quizás este era el rumbo que debía tomar mi vida desde el inicio. Perdón por aburrirte con eso y de nuevo gracias por ponerme atención.)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Me hace muy feliz que te hayan gustado tantas cosas del capítulo, ojalá con este haya pasado lo mismo. No te preocupes no eres metiche, por el contrario agradezco que me des tu punto de vista, me ayuda a ver las cosas de otro modo y a sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Lo siento soy una persona con el autoestima baja y tiendo a ser tediosa con lo referente a mí. Lo lamento pero como ves el final tardará un poco más de lo previsto jejeje lo siento U-_-)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	11. Feliz Año!

_**¡FELIZ AÑO!**_

 _Hola queridos lectores, les deseo un feliz año 2019, que sus deseos se cumplan y sean maravillosos. Les mando mis mejores bendiciones para que sus vidas estén llenas de prosperidad y fortuna, espero que hayan pasado excelente estas fiestas._

 _Me han hecho muy feliz este año que han estado conmigo, lo agradezco de verdad; sobre todo su paciencia y bondad par con mi persona. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, sin importar si dejan comentarios o no, sé que me aprecian tanto como yo a ustedes, así como también le dan oportunidad a mis historias, enserio no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, solo puedo decirles que en mi corazón hay una gratitud inmensa hacia ustedes._

 _Yo y los personajes que no son míos, y los que sí lo son, les deseamos éxitos para este 2019!_

 _Ps: Actualizaré pronto ;)_

 _Los quiere y ama con todo su corazoncito,_

 _Miko Eiko_.


End file.
